


i didn't know i was lonely ('til i saw your face)

by spacepuppies (cabintardlock)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Epistolary, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabintardlock/pseuds/spacepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a random number that texted you, right? It could be a fuckin' stalker or a murderer, man!"</p><p>"I don't think so. What kind of murderer talks about pies? Also, he, umm. Plays hockey."</p><p>"Oh, Jack. My Jacky boy."</p><p>Or: the wrong number AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basics of the AU:
> 
> Late January in Bitty's freshman year. Jack's addiction was handled earlier, and he was drafted to the Seattle Schooners (an NHL team made up by ngozi). Shitty goes to Stanford and is in his junior year. Other than that, the team is the same. Also, Johnson is the captain.
> 
> It was pointed out to me by a very observant reader (thank you!) that the time difference is not exactly taken into account with this fic, which is 100% an oversight on my part! As I have most of the fic finished at this point I'm just going to leave it that way, sorry if this bothers anyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Check, Please or anything you recognize!
> 
> Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty will be underlined.

Thursday Morning

 

**Bitty (9:15 AM) - Ugh, remind me to never get high with you again XP**

_Jack (9:16 AM) - I don't get the joke Shits._

**Bitty (9:17 AM) - It's not a joke though! I slept for like 9 hours and I'm still tired…**

**Bitty (9:17 AM) - And I'm pretty sure I recorded something for my vlog? Lord, I hope I didn't try to upload it.**

**Bitty (9:19 AM) - Also, Shits??**

_Jack (9:20 AM) - Did all the weed finally get to your head? Or maybe it was the tub juice_

_Jack (9:21 AM) - Either way, I've got a game today, you know that. I have to practice_

**Bitty (9:21 AM) - We have a game today? Umm, wait.**

**Bitty (9:23 AM) - Oh Christ, I am so sorry! I think I got the wrong number, this is a new phone and I meant to text my friend Lardo!**

**Bitty (9:23 AM) - I might still be high I'm not sure ><**

_Jack (9:24 AM) - It's fine, no need to apologize. But I do have to ask, Lardo?_

**Bitty (9:24 AM) - Oh! Yeah, it is a pretty strange name, it's a nickname.**

**Bitty (9:25 AM) - Weren't you the one calling me Shits though?**

_Jack (9:27 AM) - Touché._

**Bitty (9:27 AM) - Sorry if this seems rude, but you said you had practice? I just don't want to keep you from it!**

_Jack (9:28 AM) - Yes, thank you for reminding me_

_Jack (9:28 AM) - Um, I'd better go then._

_Jack (9:29 AM) - Goodbye._

**Bitty (9:29 AM) - Bye :D**

***

Thursday Morning

 

**Bitty (9:39 AM) - Lardo!! :$ :$ :$**

Lardo (9:44 AM) - woah, it's too early for that many emojis in a row

**Bitty(9:45 AM) - It's nearly 10 :/**

Lardo (9:45 AM) - again: too early.

**Bitty (9:46 AM) - It's warranted though! Lord, my cheeks are still bright red.**

Lardo (9:47 AM) - ok bits, let's hear it. what happened this time? did you stare too long at the floppy haired library guy and run into a pole?

Lardo (9:47 AM) - or maybe you left a pie too long in the oven and the edges are slightly browner than they should be?

**Bitty (9:48 AM) - Oh my gosh**

**Bitty (9:48 AM) - If it's too early for emojis it's also too early for chirping!!!**

Lardo (9:49 AM) - never too early for that bitty, you know that

Lardo (9:50 AM) - ok ok, spill. what happened?

**Bitty (9:50 AM) - Well, you know how this is a new phone? I tried to text you this morning and I got the number wrong and ended up texting some random person!**

**Bitty (9:51 AM) - And I feel like I was really rude even though the person didn't seem mad.**

**Bitty (9:51 AM) - What do you do in these situations? I can't bake them an apology pie!**

Lardo (9:53 AM) - first of all, you don't have my number saved? cmon bits

**Bitty (9:54 AM) - I'm a lazy person, you know this ><**

Lardo (9:57 AM) - yeah i do. and secondly it doesn't sound like too big a deal. if they weren't mad and nothing bad happened I'd just let it go.

Lardo (9:57 AM) - or you can text them again if you want

**Bitty (9:58 AM) - But what would I even say? I feel like it was so weird!**

**Bitty (9:59 AM) - Is it possible I was still high? Bc it felt like I was.**

Lardo (10:00 AM) - dude, you took like two hits and fell asleep, there's no way you're still high

Lardo (10:00 AM) - you admit that you want to talk to them again though?

**Bitty (10:01 AM) - No!**

**Bitty (10:02 AM) - Well, kinda. Idk. It's not like we had an actual conversation, but they seemed kinda unique and some of the things they said made me curious**

**Bitty (10:02 AM) - When I first texted they thought I was their friend who they called “Shits”??**

Lardo (10:03 AM) - bro, you obviously want to text, so just do it. and if it turns out bad, it doesn't even matter

**Bitty (10:03 AM) - Yeah, but still…**

Lardo (10:05 AM) - i’ll make it easy. i double dog dare you to text them, and if you don't i'll put you in a room with johnson for our next away game

**Bitty (10:06 AM) - Didn't we outlaw double dog daring after the Haus on Fire incident?**

**Bitty (10:08 AM) - Besides, I like Johnson! He's...nice?**

Lardo (10:09 AM) - apparently, our dear captain doesn't even sleep. he just draws and mumbles and looks out the window/at you all night

**Bitty (10:10 AM) - ...Fine. I'll text them, but just not today.**

Lardo (10:12 AM) - that's my little jock. come by the haus after your afternoon class and we can dissect those texts while you bake something

**Bitty (10:12 AM) - You're just after me for my baked goods aren't you?**

Lardo (10:13 AM) - you caught me ;)

***

Thursday Noon

 

**_Johnson (12:23 PM) - heeey how's my favorite lil protagonist. just wanted to say I'm stoked about this new fic, tho I think this au can be cliche and overdone lmao. still, got high hopes for you in this new media :)_ **

**Bitty (12:24 PM) - Umm. Thank you, Johnson?**

**_Johnson (12:24 PM) - no prob, thanks for the cameo!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie, intro Shitty, Beyoncé, and the old, junior high tradition of Over Analysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Strangely enough, I still do not own Check, Please! That honor goes to the wonderful ngozi ^^ 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my beta, [AderaReam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AderaReam/pseuds/AderaReam)!
> 
> Key: Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty is underlined.

Friday Afternoon

 

**Bitty (1:12 PM) - What kind of pie should I bake?**

_Jack (1:15 PM) - What?_

**Bitty (1:17 PM) - I'm baking a pie!! Well, I'm at the grocery store in preparation, but I'm really torn.**

_Jack (1:17 PM) - I think you have the wrong number again._

**Bitty (1:18 PM) - Nope. None of my friends are answering me right now, so I had no one else to consult about this emergency :/**

**Bitty (1:19 PM) - So! Do you have a favorite kind of pie or anything?**

_Jack (1:20 PM) - ...I guess I like maple-apple pie_

_Jack (1:22 PM) - I don't really have a favorite. I haven't really tried many kinds of pie though, I don't eat sweets very often._

**Bitty (1:22 PM) - D: D: D:**

**Bitty (1:23 PM) - Lord knows I could not live without baking and sweets!**

**Bitty (1:23 PM) - Do you just not like pies? PS, depending on this answer I may or may not have to curse you >:)**

_Jack (1:25 PM) - Haha. No I don't dislike pie_

_Jack (1:26 PM) - No one really bakes around here I guess, I never really thought about it._

**Bitty (1:27 PM) - Such a travesty!**

**Bitty (1:31 PM) - Alright, I got the ingredients for the pie! Any reason for maple-apple? Most people just go for the traditional all-American apple pie**

_Jack (1:32 PM) - Maybe it's because I'm not American,  I'm Canadian._

**Bitty (1:32 PM) - Really??**

_Jack (1:34 PM) - Yes. Is it that surprising?_

**Bitty (1:36 PM) - No, I guess I just assumed since you had a Massachusetts area code. How does that work if you're in Canada?**

_Jack (1:38 PM) - I'm not in Canada. I live in the States now, West coast. I got my phone in Boston with my friend, which is the reason for the code_

_Jack (1:39 PM) - I probably wouldn't even have a phone without his insistence_

**Bitty (1:42 PM) - Well I'm glad your friend did that :]**

**Bitty (1:42 PM) - I'd better get going so I can start on this pie, I promise to send you pictures once it's done! It's not as good as the real thing but oh well.**

_Jack (1:44 PM) - I look forward to it._

_***_

Friday Afternoon

 

**Bitty (2:06 PM) - Lardo! I texted them and I think I might've accidentally flirted, help.**

Lardo (2:08 PM) - i’m proud of you!

**Bitty (2:08 PM) - !!!**

Lardo (2:09 PM) - ok send the messages let me see

**Bitty (2:12 PM)**

****

**Bitty (2:12 PM) - What do you think?**

Lardo (2:15 PM) - hmm i mean it could be taken as normal

Lardo (2:15 PM) - the smiley face tho

**Bitty (2:16 PM) - I know, I don't know what I was thinking! What do I do?**

Lardo (2:17 PM) - well since they didn't seem to respond badly there's only one thing to do

**Bitty (2:18 PM) - What??**

Lardo (2:18 PM) - dick pic \o/

**Bitty (2:19 PM) - NO!!! OH MY JESUS LARDO**

Lardo (2:20 PM) - jk bro :) but your mysterious lover aside you should really get to the haus now.

Lardo (2:21 PM) - ransom and holster are trying to fit themselves into smaller and smaller places

Lardo (2:21 PM) - they already broke one cupboard and they're eyeing your oven

**Bitty (2:22 PM) - Betsey!! Lord I'll be there as soon as I can HOLD THEM OFF**

Lardo (2:24 PM) - no promises, this is fucking hilarious

***

Friday Afternoon

 

_Jack (2:21 PM) - Hey, Shitty_

Shitty (2:23 PM) - Yeah man?

_Jack (2:26 PM) - When you visit tomorrow do you know any places that serve good pie? I'd like to get some if that's good with you_

Shitty (2:27 PM) - Pie sounds delish bruh! any reason? Don't think I've ever seen you eat pie before

_Jack (2:28 PM) - ...No reason._

_***_

Friday Evening

 

**Bitty (4:47 PM)**

** **

**Bitty (4:48 PM) - Tada!**

_Jack (4:51 PM) - Wow, that actually looks really good_

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - Thank you! Baking is kind of my specialty :D**

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - I doubt it'll last too long in the Haus though.**

_Jack (4:56 PM) - The Haus?_

**Bitty (4:57 PM) - Oh! Sorry, I kind of forgot that I've just started to talk to you haha.**

**Bitty (4:57 PM) - That's weird, isn't it?**

**Bitty (4:58 PM) - Anyways the Haus is the frat house I spend most of my time in!**

_Jack (4:59 PM) - You live in a frat house?_

**Bitty (5:00 PM) - Well, I don't live there myself, I'm in freshman dorms. It's the house for our college's men's hockey team, and so a bunch of the team lives in it! Also our manager Lardo, she's the only girl in the Haus.**

**Bitty (5:16 PM) - ….**

**Bitty (5:18 PM) - Is this surprising to you?**

_Jack (5:20 PM) - Not really, I guess I've never known much about frat houses or anything._

_Jack (5:21 PM) - Umm. Are you okay?_

**Bitty (5:23 PM) - I'm fine! Sorry haha its just people tend to make judgments about me, mostly about my physical appearance which is stupid because you've never even seen me.**

_Jack (5:25 PM) - Oh. So you play hockey?_

**Bitty (5:25 PM) - Yeah, I used to be a figure skater before I played hockey, but I really love the sport \o/**

**Bitty (5:26 PM) - Do you play?**

_Jack (5:28 PM) - I guess you could say that. I've always been a big hockey fan, since I was a kid_

**Bitty (5:31 PM) - That's so cool! Sort of random but I just realized, I don't know what age you are? Like I could be talking to a 12 year old haha.**

**Bitty (5:32 PM) - No offense to 12 year olds but my youngest cousin is 12 and Lord, that girl. I can barely get through a 1 minute conversation with her.**

_Jack (5:33 PM) - Lucky for you, I'm not 12. I'm 23._

**Bitty (5:34 PM) - Not too far from me then, I'm 18 ^^**

**Bitty (5:35 PM) - Compared to me though you're kind of like an old man though huh**

_Jack (5:36 PM) - You youngsters are so rambunctious nowadays._

**Bitty (5:37 PM) - It's all the partying and sexting and violent video games XD**

_Jack (5:39 PM) - I've gotta go now, but before I do_

_Jack (5:39 PM) - What's your favorite kind of pie?_

**Bitty (5:42 PM) - Probably apple! I love most all pies but the perfect apple pie can be magical <3**

_Jack (5:43 PM) - Alright. Bye_

**Bitty (5:43 PM) - Talk to you later!**

***

Saturday Morning

 

_Jack (1:27 AM) - Of course, of fucking course he plays hockey_

_Jack (1:27 AM) - Crisse_

Shitty (1:30 AM) - Bro, I have no idea what you're talking about and I will drag all the info from you later during lunch but I know that you have practice at the unholy hour of 5 in the motherfucking morning

Shitty (1:31 AM) - Which is in 4 hours so get your perfect ass the fuck to sleep

_Jack (1:32 AM) - Ok_

_Jack (1:32 AM) - Ok goodnight Shitty_

Shitty (1:34 AM) - Night my dear hockey robot

***

Saturday Evening

 

_Jack (4:36 PM)_

_ _

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - !!!**

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - Did you make that or buy it?**

_Jack (4:57 PM) - I was at a bakery. My friend assures me this is the best pie in Seattle though_

_Jack (4:57 PM) - I'm not sure how he knows that_

**Bitty (4:58 PM) - Is this the “Shits” from before? Seems like a strange nickname.**

_Jack (5:00 PM) - That's the one. His name is actually Shitty_

_Jack (5:01 PM) - Well, name isn't really the right word. He insists everyone call him that though._

**Bitty (5:01 PM) - That’s...eccentric! Does he have a real name?**

_Jack (5:04 PM) - You know, I'm not actually sure._

_Jack (5:04 PM) - It might be up there with the seven mysteries of the world_

**Bitty (5:06 PM) - I think those are wonders but close enough, grandpa ^^**

**Bitty (5:06 PM) - He sounds like a character though!**

_Jack (5:07 PM) - That's one word for him_

**Bitty (5:10 PM) - Speaking of names, I figure I should have something for your contact name. Do you have something you want me to call you?**

**Bitty (5:11 PM) - You can call me Bitty (^_^)**

**Bitty (5:11 PM) - It's something my teammates thought up! It's from my name but I'm pretty sure they were referencing my height.**

**Bitty (5:12 PM) - I'm not that short, like 5’6.5” but they're all over 6 foot :/**

_Jack (5:13 PM) - Bitty, huh. I like it._

_Jack (5:14 PM) - My name is Jack. I've tried nicknames before but I don't really like them_

**Bitty (5:14 PM) - Oh no! Nicknames are a Thing in hockey, I'm sure we can think of one for you!**

**Bitty (5:15 PM) - Umm, Jacky? Skeleton Jack? Jack-o’-lantern?**

**Bitty (5:16 PM) - Jacko??**

**Bitty (5:19 PM) - Jackabean!!!**

**Bitty (5:19 PM) - ...Any of these working for you?**

_Jack (5:21 PM) - Haha, for some reason no._

**Bitty (5:22 PM) - Hmm. OK, what does your last name start with?**

_Jack (5:25 PM) - Umm. Z_

**Bitty (5:29 PM) - Aha!! I got the perfect one!**

**Bitty (5:29 PM) - *drumroll***

**Bitty (5:30 PM) - Jay-Z B)**

_Jack (5:31 PM) - Why are you so excited about that one?_

**Bitty (5:31 PM) - You know, like Jay Z? The rapper?**

_Jack (5:33 PM) - It doesn't ring a bell_

**Bitty (5:33 PM) - …**

**Bitty (5:34 PM) - Seriously? You know, Beyoncé’s husband??**

_Jack (5:36 PM) - I'm not sure who Beyoncé is, it sounds kind of familiar though?_

**Bitty (5:36 PM) - WHAT**

**Bitty (5:37 PM) - I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REACT TO THIS HOW COULD YOU LIVE ON THIS PLANET AND NOT KNOW WHO BEYONCÉ IS**

_Jack (5:38 PM) - Is she a politician or something?_

**Bitty (5:41 PM) - Lord. Ok, I have to go now bc we're in the middle of team board game night, but I swear we will be having a long conversation about Queen Bey later!!**

_Jack (5:43 PM) - Alright then_

**Bitty (5:44 PM) - Oh, just for the record, I like Jack too. It's a nice name :)**

_Jack (5:47 PM) - Thanks. Also, just for the record?_

_Jack (5:48 PM) - I'm 6’1”._

**Bitty (5:51 PM) - D: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and let me know if you like it and want it to be continued ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding, awkwardness, 20 questions, and just a hint of Jack's third language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of things I do not own: A house, a properly functioning car, and the comic "Check, Please!"
> 
> Again, big big thank you to [AderaReam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AderaReam/pseuds/AderaReam) for being a wonderful beta.
> 
> Key: Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty is underlined.

Sunday Morning

 

**= Samwell Men's Hockey Group Text =**

Ransom: so bits. bro. bromigo. my broski.

Bitty: ...Yes?

Holster: we're getting real here bits, it's time to talk

Bitty: Should I be scared y'all are planning something?? Bc I am

Lardo: don't look at me

Bitty: ಠ_ಠ

Ransom: last night during our game night

Holster: you mean our fucking board game war where i smashed everyone

Ransom: you were too busy texting to notice lardo stealing your monopoly money piece by piece

Holster: props btw lardo

Lardo: snitches smh

Bitty: Lardo, I'm not sharing any more food with you for the rest of the week

Lardo: you will tho

Ransom: BACK TO THE TOPIC. you weren't texting any of the team

Holster: bc everyone was THERE.

Ransom: so. bittle. who were you texting while giggling and snorting the whole time

Bitty: You know, I could have friends outside of the team!

Holster: XD

Ransom: XD

Lardo: XD

Bitty: Rude!

Lardo: it was his mysterious long distance sweetheart

Ransom: WHAT

Holster: BOOYAH FUCKING KNEW IT, BITTYS GETTIN THE BOOTY

Bitty: Oh sweet mother Mary.

Ransom: DEETS NOW

Bitty: Why do y'all care anyways?

Holster: can't a bro be happy for another bro's banging?

Bitty: Christ!!!

Bitty: Why don't you just come down to the kitchen? I know you're up there

Holster: nah we're watching 30 rock and tracy is about to come in with his fake tattoos

Holster: can't miss that shit

Bitty: I'm about to pull a blueberry cobbler from the oven :)

Ransom: we'll be down in a couple minutes.

Holster: r&h OUT

***

Sunday Morning

 

_Jack (12:46 PM) - What's the weather like where you are?_

_Jack (12:47 PM) - I assume you live in Massachusetts_

**Bitty (12:53 PM) - That's right! And it is freezing here (‘A`)**

**Bitty (12:54 PM) - I am just thanking my lucky stars it's not snowing right now. Being from Georgia and all the ideas I had of snow were so nice.**

**Bitty (12:54 PM) - And then I came here and discovered what it felt like to wade through snow :/**

_Jack (12:56 PM) - You're from the South?_

**Bitty (12:57 PM) - Born and raised, for better or worse :)**

**Bitty (12:58 PM) - If you're wondering what it's like, there's a lot of camo...**

_Jack (1:00 PM) - Does that mean you have the accent?_

**Bitty (1:05 PM) - Oh Lord. Yes, I do, though I try to train myself out of it, it's kinda embarrassing (~_~メ)**

_Jack (1:06 PM) - If it makes you feel better I also have an accent_

**Bitty (1:07 PM) - Oh yeah, since you're from Canada! What's it like?**

_Jack (1:09 PM) - My accent or Canada?_

**Bitty (1:11 PM) - Both.**

_Jack (1:16 PM) - Umm. My friend Shitty calls my accent adorkable, though I'm not sure why. It's French-Canadian._

_Jack (1:17 PM) - Canada was nice, it was a great place to live. The overall climate was very snowy with frequent storms, but it was easy to get used to, and there were always many activities involving the snow and ice to do_

**Bitty (1:19 PM) - Like hockey :) Haha you sound a bit like a tourism pamphlet though.**

_Jack (1:21 PM) - Do I? I guess I just get asked that so often. It also rained but not as much as here. You'd think I'd be more used to it_

**Bitty (1:23 PM) - Seattle, right? I don't know much about it other than that it rains a lot. Also the space needle!**

**Bitty (1:23 PM) - How long have you lived there?**

_Jack (1:25 PM) - Around 5 years now. I travel a lot though so I'm not always here_

**Bitty (1:26 PM) - Is it raining right now?**

_Jack (1:28 PM) - Yes._

**Bitty (1:29 PM) - Make sure you have an umbrella then!**

_Jack (1:30 PM) - Yes mom_

**Bitty (1:30 PM) - :D**

***

Tuesday Evening

 

_Jack (4:38 PM) - Hi._

**Bitty (4:41 PM) - Hey :3**

_Jack (4:45 PM) - How are you?_

**Bitty (4:46 PM) - Not too bad! I just got back from practice which could've gone better but oh well.**

**Bitty (4:47 PM) - I was just gonna go hang out with Lardo.**

_Jack (4:50 PM) - Oh. Cool._

**Bitty (4:51 PM) - How about you?**

_Jack (4:53 PM) - Pretty good, not doing much right now._

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - Sounds relaxing :)**

_Jack (4:58 PM) - Yes it is._

_Jack (4:58 PM) - Alright, bye. I'll talk to you later._

**Bitty (5:00 PM) - Bye!**

***

Wednesday Evening

 

**Bitty (9:14 PM) - Hey! Are you busy right now?**

_Jack (9:17 PM) - No. Why?_

**Bitty (9:19 PM) - Since I know next to nothing about you, I thought we could play like 20 questions or something ^^**

**Bitty (9:19 PM) - Nothing super personal of course!**

_Jack (9:21 PM) - Alright_

_Jack (9:22 PM) - Do you wanna start?_

**Bitty (9:22 PM) - Sure \o/**

**Bitty (9:23 PM) - We'll start simple, favorite color?**

_Jack (9:25 PM) - Really? Okay, black._

**Bitty (9:26 PM) - For some reason I'm not too surprised. Your question?**

_Jack (9:30 PM) - How about…_

_Jack (9:31 PM) - What's your credit card number?_

**Bitty (9:31 PM) - -_-**

_Jack (9:32 PM) - Bank account ID and password?_

_Jack (9:33 PM) - Home address?_

**Bitty (9:34 PM) - -_-  -_-  -_-  -_-**

**Bitty (9:34 PM) - They're all judging you.**

_Jack (9:36 PM) - Haha fine. What's your NHL team then?_

**Bitty (9:37 PM) - Probably the Canes!! You?**

_Jack (9:38 PM) - Isn't that cheating, asking the same question?_

**Bitty (9:38 PM) - As the gamemaster, I rule it isn't cheating :)**

_Jack (9:40 PM) - The Habs. But also, the Seattle Schooners._

**Bitty (9:41 PM) - Oh yeah, cause you live there huh. Next question: what do you do for a living?**

_Jack (9:46 PM) - It's asxc_

_Jack (9:46 PM) - Oh sorry_

_Jack (9:47 PM) - It's a secret_

**Bitty (9:49 PM) - That is the opposite spirit of 20 questions!**

**Bitty (9:51 PM) - Also, that's pretty shady Jack ಠ_ಠ**

_Jack (9:54 PM) - If you guess it right, I'll tell you. How's that?_

**Bitty (9:54 PM) - Well first off, is it illegal? Bc I don't think my little heart could handle that stress**

_Jack (9:56 PM) - No, not illegal. For you, do you have a part time job or is it just school full time?_

**Bitty (9:57 PM) - We will come back to this, mister! No job, with school and hockey and baking I barely have time to breathe sometimes!**

**Bitty (9:57 PM) - Our captain is pretty laid back though.**

_Jack (9:58 PM) - As far as I know, baking isn't mandatory_

**Bitty (9:58 PM) - That just shows what you know then ^^**

**Bitty (9:59 PM) - This next question feels kind of stupid but I don't know for sure, so. What's your gender?**

_Jack (10:01 PM) - It's not a stupid question. My friend Shitty would be proud of you for not assuming._

_Jack (10:01 PM) - I'm a guy_

**Bitty (10:03 PM) - Why would he be proud?**

_Jack (10:05 PM) - One of his majors is Women's Gender and Sexuality Studies, he talks about it a lot_

_Jack (10:05 PM) - What's your major?_

**Bitty (10:07 PM) - That sounds like an interesting major. I'm still undeclared, they don't have a pastry studies haha**

**Bitty (10:07 PM) - So it's all kind of confusing for me.**

**Bitty (10:09 PM) - Have you always known what you were going to do?**

_Jack (10:14 PM) - Yes, since I was a baby_

**Bitty (10:14 PM) - Must be nice.**

_Jack (10:17 PM) - Sometimes, but not always. What kind of music do you like?_

**Bitty (10:18 PM) - Pop music mostly! Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé are the Queens of my life (☆▽☆)**

_Jack (10:19 PM) - So Beyoncé is a singer then_

**Bitty (10:20 PM) - Yep! How about you?**

_Jack (10:22 PM) - It depends, I like some older big band stuff and country music_

**Bitty (10:23 PM) - Country music? Huh.**

_Jack (10:23 PM) - Yes._

_Jack (10:26 PM) - Hmm I can't think of a question, you go_

**Bitty (10:28 PM) - Do you have any pets?**

_Jack (10:29 PM) - Yes, one, though since I travel so often she's half my friend's dog_

**Bitty (10:30 PM) - Aww!! Whats her name?**

_Jack (10:33 PM) - Her name is Puck_

_Jack (10:33 PM) - Because she's really small and black and I couldn't think of anything else_

**Bitty (10:35 PM) - I guess you weren't lying when you said you were a hockey fan ^^ she sounds adorable!**

_Jack (10:37 PM) - She is. Do you have any pets?_

**Bitty (10:37 PM) - Nope, dorms and all. It's just me and Señor Bunny!**

_Jack (10:38 PM) - Señor Bunny?_

**Bitty (10:41 PM) - Oh my. I didn't actually mean to text that, which doesn't even make sense bc I should have a filter while I'm texting at least (ー_ー﹡;  )**

**Bitty (10:42 PM) - Umm. Yeah, Señor Bunny is my stuffed animal, I've had him for practically my whole life.**

_Jack (10:43 PM) - Cute._

**Bitty (10:45 PM) - :$**

**Bitty (10:47 PM) - I can't actually think of any more questions, you?**

_Jack (10:50 PM) - No, I'm out._

**Bitty (10:51 PM) - And we didn't even get to 20, smh. I'm not actually sure how many we did.**

_Jack (10:57 PM) - I tried counting, but there were too many additional questions._

**Bitty (10:58 PM) - Of course you did, sweetheart. I'll let you go to sleep now haha, it's kind of late now.**

_Jack (11:02 PM) - Yeah. Goodnight Bitty_

**Bitty (11:03 PM) - Goodnight o(*^▽^*)o**

***

Wednesday Evening

 

_Jack (10:52 PM) - Shitty, he has a stuffed animal called Señor Bunny. And he called me sweetheart??_

_Jack (10:52 PM) - How am I supposed to deal with that?_

Shitty (10:55 PM) - You're not bro, you're 10000% fuckarooed

Shitty (11:01 PM) - Not tryna burst ur bubble but you haven't known this dude for too long

Shitty (11:01 PM) - He could still be a fuckin axe murderer, you never know

_Jack (11:03 PM) - ...I still don't think he is_

_Jack (11:04 PM) - And I know, I'm not saying I'm in love with him. It's just, the only other person I regularly talk to is you?_

_Jack (11:04 PM) - I'm still not clear on how that happened_

Shitty (11:05 PM) - Fucking magic of friendship man

_Jack (11:06 PM) - But it's just really nice talking to him. He treats me like I'm normal, you know_

_Jack (11:07 PM) - And I don't think he minds when I don't know what to say_

Shitty (11:07 PM) - I think he's good for u brah

Shitty (11:08 PM) - Do you think you're going to tell him who you are?

_Jack (11:10 PM) - I'm not sure. He plays hockey so he probably knows my name_

_Jack (11:10 PM) - Maybe after a while._

Shitty (11:11 PM) - Whatever works for you

Shitty (11:11 PM) - YO 11:11 MAKE A WISH

Shitty (11:12 PM) - Do u want to change the subject though?

_Jack (11:13 PM) - Please._

Shitty (11:13 PM) - Aight. How's the mail been?

_Jack (11:14 PM) - The bad or the good?_

Shitty (11:15 PM) - Both! But we all know about the fans who send you practically fucking porn

Shitty (11:16 PM) - I keep telling you dude you should publish some of that shit! Just edit out the parts about hockey I bet you could make assloads off of it

_Jack (11:16 PM) - I'm fine with just burning it._

_Jack (11:17 PM) - It's tapered off in the last few months, though there's still plenty of hate. I don't really mind the hate so much_

_Jack (11:19 PM) - It's the people that send me coming out stories and say I gave them the courage and sometimes it's just too much_

_Jack (11:19 PM) - Umm_

_Jack (11:20 PM) - Did I ever tell you why I came out?_

Shitty (11:21 PM) - Nah man, I didn't wanna push

_Jack (11:25 PM) - My dad and my agent made sure everything was all covered up about rehab, you know. And they told me I was really lucky I didn't overdose, and I don't know_

_Jack (11:25 PM) - I was just tired of all the covering up and hiding_

_Jack (11:28 PM) - For a while I wanted to come clean about my addiction but my agent convinced me not to, and after the draft it took a while to gather up the courage to come out about my sexuality_

_Jack (11:29 PM) - But it was selfish, you know? I didn't do it to make history or inspire people or be an icon, it was so I could like anyone I wanted without feeling dirty and like I was doing something wrong_

_Jack (11:31 PM) - So I could in the future be interested in guys named Bitty that live across the country_

_Jack (11:31 PM) - Possibly. Maybe._

_Jack (11:32 PM) - And these people talk about how inspiring I am and they thank me and I just feel fake again_

_Jack (11:34 PM) - I'm sorry Shits this is a lot_

Shitty (11:35 PM) - Hey, don't feel bad for unloading, it's what I'm here for. Your feelings are fucking valid you know? And thank you for sharing this with me, when I met you u barely told me your name

Shitty (11:36 PM) - What did your therapist always say, something about progress? She was a boss btw

Shitty (11:36 PM) - Do you wanna Skype rn?

_Jack (11:37 PM) - ...Yes._

Shitty (11:37 PM) - I'll go get my laptop then, see you in a minute :-*

_Jack (11:38 PM) - Alright. Thank you._

_***_

Thursday Morning

 

**Bitty (9:23 AM) - Good morning, my favorite pastry chef!**

_Jack (9:25 AM) - Pastry chef?_

**Bitty (9:29 AM) - Wishful thinking on my part. Umm, prison guard? Animator? The person who shaves Guy Fieri’s facial hair??**

_Jack (9:33 AM) - No, no, and I don't know who the last person is but still no_

**Bitty (9:35 AM) - Wait!! You said you travel a lot, is that for work?**

_Jack (9:36 AM) - That's a secret._

**Bitty (9:37 AM) - That’s not very fair XD**

_Jack (9:43 AM) - Hey, I never said I was going to give you hints_

**Bitty (9:45 AM) - I guess so…**

**Bitty (9:45 AM) - You're not here right now, but you should know I'm pouting.**

**Bitty (9:46 AM) - I swear I'll guess it someday!**

_Jack (9:48 AM) - Haha. Take your time_

**Bitty (9:49 AM) - It'll come when you least expect it ^^**

_Jack (9:51 AM) - Won't I always be expecting it now though?_

**Bitty (9:52 AM) - You shush mister.**

***

Friday Afternoon

 

_Jack (3:37 PM) - I was looking back, and I noticed you mentioned you had a vlog._

**Bitty (3:46 PM) - You read our old messages? Can't tell if that's sweet or not**

**Bitty (3:47 PM) - I'm going with sweet ^^**

_Jack (3:48 PM) - ...I was on the plane, there was nothing else to do_

_Jack (3:49 PM) - Anyways, what does that entail?_

**Bitty (3:51 PM) - Haha it's kind of embarrassing actually.**

**Bitty (3:52 PM) - It's just this lil video blog that I have, I upload videos where I just talk about my life! :)**

**Bitty (3:52 PM) - It's pretty much hockey and baking, I'm not really sure why people watch it hehe**

_Jack (3:54 PM) - That's kinda impressive actually_

_Jack (3:54 PM) - Could I watch it?_

**Bitty (3:54 PM) - Ahh. Umm, no?**

**Bitty (3:55 PM) - It's really nothing! I swear, it's 90% baking recipes and it'd probably bore you to death!**

_Jack (3:57 PM) - How many people watch it?_

**Bitty (3:58 PM) - About 400 people?**

_Jack (3:59 PM) - They're all interested in your videos. Why wouldn't I be?_

**Bitty (4:01 PM) - Just. Trust me.**

_Jack (4:04 PM) - Have you ever mentioned me in any of your videos?_

**Bitty (4:05 PM) - What?? No, why in the world would I do that? No, don't be silly!**

_Jack (4:07 PM) - Haha. Ok, I'll drop it. I'll talk to you later?_

**Bitty (4:07 PM) - Yeah! For sure! :)**

***

vlog_12914.mp4

**“Hey y'all! Hope you haven't been in any trouble since I last saw you! I recently had something happen in my life that has nothing to do with hockey or baking. I know, shocking right?**

**It started when I texted a wrong number, and I don't know what came over me but I kept on texting him. And, he's kind of a strange fella, but actually really fun to talk to!** **I know what y'all are thinking, stranger danger, but I don't know. Is it silly of me to trust him? It's not as if I've told him anything so he could find me.**

**Oh! But he's actually pretty funny, though I think it might be a dry humor. And sometimes he doesn't even mean to be funny. He didn't know who Beyoncé is, can you believe it? Just look at these texts!**

**….Ok, looks like the camera isn't gonna focus on my phone. Still, I'm sure I've yammered on enough about him. I'll keep y'all updated if you decide you haven't heard enough!**

**Now, one of y'all sent me a recipe for the most gorgeous lemon meringue pie I've ever made. Holster nearly ate half of it in one sitting! Anyways, I thought I'd share it on here! First, you're gonna need…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the immortal words of Ransom, ":3 is like, guaranteed pussy.")
> 
> Sorry if Jack's backstory is kinda confusing, just ask in the comments for any clarification. This chapter definitely had a lot going on, I hope everyone enjoyed it though! Let me know what you thought and I will love you （*＾3＾）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the two-month gap between chapters, I did not gain the rights to Check, Please. Thankfully, it still belongs to the amazing ngozi!
> 
> Key: Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty will be underlined.

Saturday Afternoon

 

**Bitty (4:18 PM) - Ugh.**

_Jack (4:19 PM) - What's wrong?_

**Bitty (4:21 PM) - I guess I'm just nervous, I feel all jittery.**

**Bitty (4:22 PM) - We, um. I have a game today, against Wofford. And usually I wouldn't care too much, but the d-men are apparently really crazy and aggressive, Holtz had to go the hospital last year.**

**Bitty (4:24 PM) - I didn't mention it before, but I kind of have a Thing about checking?**

**Bitty (4:24 PM) - My phone automatically corrected thing to Thing, kind of accurate haha**

_Jack (4:26 PM) - Are you scared of checking because of some kind of mental block?_

**Bitty (4:27 PM) - I played peewee football when I was a kid, my dad was coach. And I got tackled, of course, and I didn't even get hurt but ever since, I just...can't.**

**Bitty (4:29 PM) - I can't deal with it, and when someone's coming at me, I just freeze. And it's just so frustrating!**

**Bitty (4:29 PM) - I want to be able to play normally, you know?**

_Jack (4:31 PM) - Mental blocks like that can be difficult to get through, but not impossible. And if that's the only thing holding you back, I'm sure you'll be able to get through it._

_Jack (4:32 PM) - Is there anyone helping you with it, like checking practice?_

**Bitty (4:35 PM) - No, I haven't really thought of doing that. Maybe I'll ask one of my teammates**

**Bitty (4:36 PM) - I don't even know why this game is getting me so worked up. Sorry, I'm sure I don't know you well enough to pile this on you haha**

_Jack (4:37 PM) - It's no problem._

_Jack (4:39 PM) - Hey, would you be alright with me calling you right now? It seems weird not to have a voice to go along with the texts._

**Bitty (4:43 PM) - ...Sure, I'd be fine with that.**

_Jack (4:44 PM) - Alright, one second._

[Calling “Bitty”….]

**“Hello?”**

_“Hello.”_

**“...You know, it's strange. Usually I babble like crazy all the time, but I can't seem to think of anything to say.”**

_“It is a bit strange, eh?”_

**“Yeah.”**

_“So. What position do you play? In hockey?”_

**“Oh, I'm a forward.”**

_“Cool. Umm, tell me about your teammates?”_

**“Well, I'm really only close to the people who live in the Haus. God bless them, when I was just starting as a frog they helped me out so much.”**

_“Sorry, frog?”_

**“Oh, freshman. Anyways, there's Ransom and Holster, they're a d-men pair, and they're closer than you've ever seen anyone. Honestly, when I think  of frat guys, they're the first thing that comes to mind. They're the best though!**

**And then, well, there's Lardo, our team manager. She's probably the most impressive person I've ever met. Umm, what else. She's a good amount shorter than me, and she's the resident Haus beer pong tournament champion.**

**Then there's our captain, Johnson! My, I don't even know how to describe him. He's also our goalie and has been captain for a couple years, but he gets really mad when you call him captain. I actually still have a text from him about it, let me see if I can find it! One sec, one sec…**

**Ah! Alright, I texted him and called him captain, and here's his reply: ‘I get that in this verse I'm captain, but really. I mean, in this fictional version of a fictional reality, I'm a captain of a college hockey team, but does that give me the right to be called captain? Am I disrespecting the captain in canon? Don't worry, I won't say his name, spoilers. Does even he have the right to be called a captain though? And aren't I just a fake version of a fake person? I don't know, I don't know.’**

**That actually goes on for a lot longer. Did you understand any of that?”**

_“Umm. Not even a little._

**“Yeah, neither did I... Listen, umm, thank you. For this. I can't really think of anything else to say, but thank you.”**

_“Don't worry about it.”_

**“My name, I feel like you should know, it's Eric.”**

_“Eric? Hmm, do you want me to call you that?_

**“No, no, Bitty is fine.”**

_“Good. Bitty suits you.”_

**“Thank you I guess? I'll talk to you later then.”**

_“Bye, Bitty.”_

[Call ended]

**Bitty (4:49 PM) - So.**

_Jack (4:50 PM) - Yep._

_Jack (4:50 PM) - Your accent._

**Bitty (4:52 PM) - Your accent!!! Gosh, I kind of forgot you'd** **have an accent, though it was a bit naive of me I guess.**

_Jack (4:53 PM) - Yours though, it was good. Kinda cute._

**Bitty (4:54 PM) - Ach. It is not cute!! :(**

_Jack (4:56 PM) - Hmm, I still like it. You shouldn't try to change it._

**Bitty (4:58 PM) - Ok, I wasn't going to mention this before, but it's what you get for your chirping...**

**Bitty (4:59 PM) - You said eh!**

_Jack (5:01 PM) - Oh, yeah, I don't usually text that. Is it that strange?_

**Bitty (5:01 PM) - Oh no, not strange really! It's just, my friend Ransom is Canadian and I've never heard him say that before.**

**Bitty (5:02 PM) - It was cute though (^_-)-☆**

_Jack (5:05 PM) - Crisse._

_Jack (5:05 PM) - How could that possibly be cute?_

**Bitty (5:07 PM) - The same way my accent is “cute” ^^**

_Jack (5:08 PM) - I stand by my statement._

**Bitty (5:12 PM) - Haha. I'd better go, the coaches are calling for me. Really Jack, I can't say how much you did for me**

**Bitty (5:12 PM) - Even if it was just listening to my silly ramblings it made me feel a lot better :)**

**Bitty (5:13 PM) - You're a good guy, you know?**

_Jack (5:15 PM) - Anytime, Bitty. I kinda have some...experience? In stuff I guess_

_Jack (5:15 PM) - And thank you._

**Bitty (5:19 PM) - I'll let you know how the game goes!**

***

Saturday Evening

 

**Bitty (10:47 PM) - Wr won!!;!**

_Jack (10:53 PM) - And then got drunk I'm guessing. Congratulations._

**Bitty (10:59 PM) - R and h like do get mw drunk after games I yhink they think its funny**

**Bitty (11:01 PM) - I agree somwtimes （#＾o**

_Jack (11:03 PM) - It isn't against your will or anything, is it?_

**Bitty (11:06 PM) - NO no no don't worry darling, thwy don do anything I don't want**

_Jack (11:07 PM) - Ok. Good._

_Jack (11:08 PM) - Goodnight Bitty, make sure to drink lots of water._

**Bitty (11:10 PM) - Will do :+**

**Bitty (11:11 PM) - *:)**

***

Sunday Morning

 

**Bitty (7:27 AM) - I think I would be dead without Starbucks (=_=)**

_Jack (7:41 AM) - I figured you'd still be out from the hangover_

**Bitty (7:45 AM) - I would be, if not for the coffee.**

_Jack (7:46 AM) - Why don't you just go back to bed?_

**Bitty (7:49 AM) - Lardo needs help with one of her art pieces, though I'm not really helping. I think she just wanted me to keep her company, which I don't mind ^^**

**Bitty (7:50 AM) - Especially since she bought me coffee.**

_Jack (7:52 AM) - Starbucks kind of loses its appeal when everywhere you turn there's either a store or someone holding a Starbucks cup._

**Bitty (7:54 AM) - You don't indulge in an occasional frappuccino?**

_Jack (7:55 AM) - The nutritionist would have a coronary if she saw me with one of those_

**Bitty (7:55 AM) - Hold on, you have a nutritionist??**

_Jack (7:57 AM) - Oh. Yeah, I do._

**Bitty (7:58 AM) - Can I ask why?**

_Jack (7:58 AM) - For nutritional reasons._

**Bitty (7:59 AM) - O_o**

**Bitty (8:00 AM) - I won't pry though haha.**

**Bitty (8:01 AM) - Oh, by the way! Are you...a weatherman?**

_Jack (8:06 AM) - Nope. I'd probably be horrible at that anyways_

**Bitty (8:08 AM) - Lord, me too. Though it might be fun!**

**Bitty (8:09 AM) - Racecar driver? Teacher?**

**Bitty (8:09 AM) - Cirque du Soleil performer!**

_Jack (8:10 AM) - No to all_

**Bitty (8:12 AM) - ...Cirque du Soleil stagehand?**

_Jack (8:13 AM) - No, why cirque du soleil?_

**Bitty (8:14 AM) - Just hoping for free backstage passes or something, that'd be heaven!! (*^▽^*)**

**Bitty (8:14 AM) - I'd ask if you work for Beyoncé, but. Obviously not.**

**Bitty (8:15 AM) - You don't think you could spare just a little hint?**

_Jack (8:18 AM) - Alright, umm. My job requires me to be in good physical shape._

**Bitty (8:20 AM) - That's actually a pretty good hint! Alright, I'll brainstorm and get back to you, Detective Bitty is on this ^^**

_Jack (8:21 AM) - Good luck._

***

Tuesday Morning

 

**Bitty (2:54 AM) - High school sports coach? Or any other sports coach?**

_Jack (2:57 AM) - Tabarnak, Bitty, why aren't you sleeping_

**Bitty (2:58 AM) - Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!!**

**Bitty (2:59 AM) - Holster and I stayed up watching Scrubs and I kinda lost track of time.**

_Jack (3:01 AM) - It's fine. Just get some rest_

**Bitty (3:01 AM) - Yes, sir! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach. So, my life kinda exploded for a bit, I'm sorry this took so long! I decided to just give it to you guys unbeta'd since it's taken so long, so, fresh outta the oven!
> 
> I hope this makes up for the wait, it'll definitely not take two months for the next chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butt dialing, silly jokes, and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I continue to not own Check, Please or anything you recognize!
> 
> Key: Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty will be underlined.

Wednesday Afternoon

 

_Jack (2:40 PM) - edijdia;;;;;;;;;;;:-):-):-):-)_

_Jack (2:40 PM) - :-):-)_

**Bitty (2:54 PM) - What??**

**Bitty (2:56 PM) - Either you're really drunk, or you just butt dialed me. Or both?**

_Jack (3:00 PM) - Oh._

_Jack (3:01 PM) - Just the butt dial_

**Bitty (3:03 PM) - Ok, I'm sorry but. Your butt is happier than you when you're texting XD**

_Jack (3:04 PM) - Hahaha._

**Bitty (3:05 PM) - Thinking of it, why don't you try using emoticons? They're essential!**

**Bitty (3:06 PM) - If you even have emotions :)**

**Bitty (3:06 PM) - See, because of the smiley face you could tell I was just chirping you!!**

_Jack (3:07 PM) - Maybe I'll use one if I remember_

_Jack (3:08 PM) - What about those ones you use, with all the weird symbols?_

**Bitty (3:10 PM) - Those? I...might copy-paste those in. But it's worth it, they're just so cute!**

_Jack (3:12 PM) - That seems like a lot of work._

**Bitty (3:12 PM) - Hmm, not especially. I prescribe for you: at least one emoticon per week!**

_Jack (3:13 PM) - Yes, Doctor Bitty._

_Jack (3:13 PM) - :-)_

**Bitty (3:14 PM) - Perfect (^○^)**

***

Thursday Morning

 

_Jack (10:36 AM) - Hey. How are you_

**Bitty (10:39 AM) - Good! Well, minus the bit where I'm freezing.**

_Jack (10:40 AM) - Why?_

**Bitty (10:40 AM) - Oh, the heating system broke in the Haus. I could go back to my dorms, but here is so much closer to my next class.**

**Bitty (10:41 AM) - Besides, the Haus feels a lot more like home than my dorms ^^**

**Bitty (10:41 AM) - You should've seen Lardo this morning though, she somehow got an army of space heaters and was trying to carry them all at once!**

_Jack (10:43 AM) - Sounds fun. Will the heat be fixed?_

**Bitty (10:48 AM) - Oh yeah, Ransom and Holster offered to try and fix it but Lardo hired someone. Probably for the best :)**

**Bitty (10:48 AM) - Anything happening with you?**

_Jack (10:50 AM) - I'm getting coffee on my morning run. I don't usually, but it's a bit colder than normal._

**Bitty (10:51 AM) - What are you wearing?**

_Jack (10:53 AM) - Woah, don't you usually buy people dinner before those kinds of texts?_

**Bitty (10:53 AM) - What? I just wanted to make sure you're not too cold**

**Bitty (10:54 AM) - OH**

**Bitty (10:54 AM) - JACK**

**Bitty (10:54 AM) - Of all the people I've texted in my life, I think you're the person I least expected to get sexting jokes from**

_Jack (10:56 AM) - :-)_

**Bitty (10:57 AM) - You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?**

_Jack (10:59 AM) - I guess haha. I'd better finish my run though._

_Jack (11:00 AM) - And don't worry Bitty, I'll be warm enough._

**Bitty (11:00 AM) - You'd better be, young man!**

_Jack (11:02 AM) - How did I turn from a grandpa to a young man?_

**Bitty (11:03 AM) - You are a mysterious combination of the two that only works for you ^^**

_Jack (11:04 AM) - Thank you, I suppose. I'll talk to you later_

**Bitty (11:04 AM) - Bye!**

***

Friday Morning

 

**Bitty (9:24 AM) - Good morning! Today feels like it's gonna be good!**

_Jack (9:28 AM) - Why is that?_

**Bitty (9:29 AM) - Just a feeling. Gotta keep positive ^^**

_Jack (9:30 AM) - Well, my day hasn't been bad so far. We'll see_

**Bitty (9:30 AM) - That's (almost) the attitude!**

**Bitty (9:33 AM) - Update: Ransom and Holster cleaned the kitchen for me last night as a thank you for the pie I baked them!**

**Bitty (9:33 AM) - Of course, it was already pretty clean before, God knows I would never leave a kitchen dirty. Still!**

_Jack (9:46 AM) - Update: I was checking the pictures on my camera in the coffee shop I was in and knocked into someone, spilling their drink all over them_

_Jack (9:46 AM) - I'm pretty sure they were more amused at me apologizing though._

**Bitty (9:47 AM) - As long as they didn't throw the rest of it on you or anything, I'd count it as not too bad.**

**Bitty (9:48 AM) - Chin up!**

**Bitty (9:48 AM) - I am now in my HIST203 class, and there is the possibility of my day going downhill. But, the professor seems to be in a good mood!**

_Jack (9:49 AM) - That's good then._

**Bitty (9:49 AM) - Never mind. She only looked happy because she was about to go over all the mistakes everyone made on our last essay.**

**Bitty (9:50 AM) - But, it's not too long til we get out!**

_Jack (9:50 AM) - How long do you think you can keep up the positivity?_

**Bitty (9:54 AM) - I'm going for all day （〜^∇^)〜**

_Jack (9:55 AM) - My day did look up a bit though, I got a good picture of an interesting storefront and another of some pigeons_

**Bitty (9:57 AM) - You're a photographer?**

_Jack (9:59 AM) - Not professionally, it's just a hobby. I really enjoy it though._

**Bitty (10:00 AM) - That's amazing! You should show me some of your pictures sometimes, not that I know anything about photography.**

**Bitty (10:00 AM) - I can still appreciate something pretty though :D**

_Jack (10:02 AM) - Sure, sometime._

**Bitty (10:54 AM) - Time for an early lunch! I'm heading back to the Haus now to cook something.**

**Bitty (10:56 AM) - And it is not warm, but the sun is shining at least! And it could be a lot colder.**

_Jack (11:03 AM) - Three guesses to the weather here_

**Bitty (11:04 AM) - Rain?**

_Jack (11:05 AM) - How'd you know._

_Jack (11:05 AM) - I actually don't really mind it though, not today at least._

**Bitty (11:09 AM) - See, not too bad of a day yet!**

**Bitty (11:10 AM) - I'm back at the Haus, do you have any ideas on what I should make?**

_Jack (11:11 AM) - Eggs and toast? More protein is always good._

**Bitty (11:11 AM) - Is that a chirp I sense? That gives me an idea though, French toast! I haven't made that in ages.**

**Bitty (11:12 AM) - Prepping all the ingredients!**

_Jack (11:14 AM) - I haven't had that in a long time, nutritionist and all._

**Bitty (11:16 AM) - Such a shame! Well, I'm sending French toasty thoughts towards you**

**Bitty (11:32 AM) - All done!**

**Bitty (11:37 AM) - ...As soon as I finished, Johnson came down and grabbed some, saying ‘since neither the author nor you specified the amount of French toast made, there should be enough for me as well’**

**Bitty (11:38 AM) - Most of the time when he's talking, it just goes right over my head (゜-゜)**

_Jack (11:40 AM) - I think that's more his problem than yours…_

**Bitty (11:46 AM) - The food is delicious anyhow!**

_Jack (11:49 AM) - That's good. I'm having a bagel currently, late breakfast._

**Bitty (11:50 AM) - Did you at least get to put something on it?**

_Jack (11:52 AM) - No, plain. It's fine this way though_

**Bitty (11:53 AM) - First no pie, then this. Lord, I need to get some good tasting food in you. I wonder if pie would survive being sent in the mail XD**

_Jack (11:53 AM) - Probably not, but I appreciate it._

**Bitty (11:55 AM) - We'll figure it out :]**

**Bitty (11:57 AM) - I'd better start getting ready for my next  class, I've got speech. It's not my favorite, but it's not too hard, so that's good!**

_Jack (12:03 PM) - Still with the positivity, eh?_

_Jack (12:04 PM) - I've got work in an hour, so I should probably head out too_

**Bitty (12:07 PM) - To your work as a professional model?**

_Jack (12:09 PM) - Not even close._

**Bitty (12:18 PM) - :(**

**Bitty (12:18 PM) - I'll get it eventually, process of elimination!**

_Jack (12:20 PM) - I'm not sure about that, maybe I should just tell you_

**Bitty (12:21 PM) - No, I can get it! I'd better get going, good luck with work!**

_Jack (12:21 PM) - Thank you_

**Bitty (5:18 PM) - Hope work is going well! Or went well.**

_Jack (5:24 PM) - It didn't really, one of my co-workers got injured._

**Bitty (5:25 PM) - Oh my, how did he get hurt?**

_Jack (5:27 PM) - Working_

**Bitty (5:28 PM) - ಠ_ಠ**

**Bitty (5:29 PM) - I guess I did say not to tell me. My class went fine, just like normal! I didn't have to speak today so it wasn't any stress ^^**

**Bitty (5:29 PM) - I'm heading back to the Haus now, can you tell I spent most of my time there ><**

**Bitty (5:29 PM) - This guy on our team though, Ollie, is cooking dinner for everyone, so I volunteered to do dessert!**

**Bitty (5:30 PM) - He was gonna buy a pie from stop & shop, can you believe it??**

_Jack (5:31 PM) - I can't believe it at all, what a crime._

**Bitty (5:34 PM) - That sarcasm is only because you've never tasted their pies before.**

**Bitty (5:34 PM) - Also, it's funny that you say crime, since it probably would've come from murder stop & shop **

_Jack (5:35 PM) - ?_

**Bitty (5:37 PM) - Someone was murdered there last summer? I'm not really sure, but we aren't supposed to go there alone.**

_Jack (5:37 PM) - Oh. Be careful_

**Bitty (5:39 PM) - Don't worry, I always am!**

**Bitty (8:31 PM) - Update: Ollie cooked ribs, and they weren't as good as Coach's barbecue, but they were still really great!**

**Bitty (8:31 PM) - And I made lemon meringue pie to go along with it :D**

_Jack (8:34 PM) - Your coach barbecued for you?_

**Bitty (8:36 PM) - Oh no, sorry, my dad. He's a football coach in my town, so everyone just calls him Coach.**

_Jack (8:39 PM) - Oh._

_Jack (8:40 PM) - I just made something easy for myself for dinner._

**Bitty (8:41 PM) - Do you not live with anyone?**

**Bitty (8:41 PM) - Girlfriend, boyfriend, Shitty, parents?**

_Jack (8:44 PM) - No. Shitty actually lives in California_

**Bitty (8:44 PM) - Oh, that's cool!! Hope you had a good dinner anyways.**

_Jack (8:45 PM) - It wasn't bad._

**Bitty (8:47 PM) - I've got early practice in the morning, now that playoff qualifiers are closer our captain is getting much more intense. So I should probably get to bed soon!**

**Bitty (8:49 PM) - Before I do though, how would you rate your day, overall?**

_Jack (8:52 PM) - Hmm_

_Jack (8:53 PM) - 7/10_

**Bitty (8:57 PM) - I was thinking it'd be worse, honestly. I'd give mine a 9/10! It wasn't perfect, but the good definitely outranked the bad :)**

_Jack (8:58 PM) - My day wasn't great, but talking to you was fun. It made it better_

**Bitty (8:58 PM) - Yeah, same for me σ(^○^)**

**Bitty (8:59 PM) - Goodnight, Jack!**

_Jack (9:00 PM) - Goodnight Bitty_

***

Sunday Night

 

**Bitty (10:31 PM) - Hey. If I tell you a secret, will you tell me one?**

**Bitty (10:31 PM) - Just a little secret though!!**

_Jack (10:43 PM) - Sure_

_Jack (10:44 PM) - Wait. A secret from you or a secret from the rest of the world?_

**Bitty (10:48 PM) - Either one! I'll go first since it was my idea. It's not a crazy secret or anything, but**

**Bitty (10:52 PM) - I don't want kids.**

**Bitty (10:52 PM) - I've always been the mother hen friend so I feel like people expect me to want kids?**

**Bitty (10:53 PM) - And it's not like the earth will explode if you say that nowadays, but I know my mama always wanted grandkids, so. I don't know.**

**Bitty (10:53 PM) - There's my “secret”!**

_Jack (10:55 PM) - I see. As for my secret, umm_

_Jack (10:55 PM) - Sacrament_

_Jack (10:56 PM) - I like aliens?_

**Bitty (10:58 PM) - ...Sci-fi or conspiracy theories?**

_Jack (11:00 PM) - More like conspiracy theories, but I don't really buy into most of them. I just think it's an interesting thought that there’s aliens out there_

_Jack (11:00 PM) - Kind of comforting, you know? That there's something else living out there._

_Jack (11:01 PM) - My friend Shitty laughed his ass off when I told him, apparently I'm “not the type”_

**Bitty (11:02 PM) - I can imagine that though (^_^) and I like that idea too!**

**Bitty (11:03 PM) - Thank you for telling me, and listening.**

_Jack (11:05 PM) - It's no problem. Sleep well, Bitty_

**Bitty (11:06 PM) - You too!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not a lot, just a lot of fluff! DISCLAIMER: the secrets at the end are not canon at all, Bitty could want 10 kids and Jack could believe humans are the only living beings in the universe for all I know. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! I was thinking I'd do 10 chapters, maybe more if I think of more to write. If I don't, we're halfway there :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytales, Valentines Day, and exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All credit for Check, Please goes to the wonderful and talented creator, which is not me!
> 
> Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty is underlined.

Monday Evening

 

Shitty (4:47 PM) - AggghhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Shitty (4:47 PM) - IM GOING TO EAT MY ENTIRE FUCKING TEXTBOOK FUCK CONSTITUTIONAL LAW FUCK IT JUST FUCKING FUCK IT 

_Jack (4:49 PM) - I'm sorry._

Shitty (4:50 PM) - UGH. 

_Jack (4:51 PM) - Is there anything I can do?_

Shitty (4:51 PM) - Distract me! I need a story! 

_Jack (4:51 PM) - I don't think I know any stories?_

Shitty (4:52 PM) - YOURE MY ONLY HOPE JACK 

Shitty (4:52 PM) - OOH, IDEA 

Shitty (4:53 PM) - Tell me the story of you and Bitty BUT as an epic tale! 

_Jack (4:55 PM) - ...And that would make you feel better?_

Shitty (4:55 PM) - Yes, it'll be fucking hilarious 

_Jack (4:56 PM) - Alright I guess_

_Jack (4:57 PM) - There was a man who was named Jack in a faraway land._

Shitty (4:57 PM) - Bruh, you gotta start with once upon a time, it's like fairytale 101! 

_Jack (4:58 PM) - Do I really have to do this?_

Shitty (4:58 PM) - I am SUFFERING, MAN 

_Jack (5:00 PM) - Ok, ok. Once upon a time, there was a man named Jack. He was a professional jouster._

Shitty (5:01 PM) - Why is jousting the medieval equivalent to hockey? 

_Jack (5:01 PM) - They both have sticks. Shut up._

_Jack (5:02 PM) - One day, a courier delivered a message from a faraway land to the jouster. The letter was to the wrong person though, it was meant to be sent to a Queen Lardo._

Shitty (5:02 PM) - Who's lardo? 

_Jack (5:03 PM) - She's the person Bitty was trying to text. Anyways, the jouster sent the message back, explaining that he'd gotten the wrong person. They kept on corresponding though, and it turns out the other person, Bitty, is also a jouster._

_Jack (5:04 PM) - And they continued talking and that's the end._

Shitty (5:04 PM) - Oh cmon! You've gotta think of a better ending, end it the way you want to! 

_Jack (5:05 PM) - Ok? So they kept on talking and eventually met up and jousted together and everything was good._

Shitty (5:05 PM) - Well, its better. No locking eyes or running into each other's arms or “tongues battling for dominance” tho??? 

_Jack (5:06 PM) - No, Shits. It's really not like that_

Shitty (5:07 PM) - You don't like him at all, not even a teeny tiny lil bit? Cmon bro, be real here 

_Jack (5:09 PM) - He's interesting to talk to._

_Jack (5:09 PM) -  I mean, I don't even know if he's interested in guys? And, people treat me weird when they know who I am, you know that._

_Jack (5:10 PM) - Plus, it hasn't been long_

Shitty (5:11 PM) - I still ship it! I mean dude, how could he talk to your adorable french canadian self and not love you?? 

Shitty (5:11 PM) - He's heard your accent, right? 

_Jack (5:11 PM) - Yes, he has_

_Jack (5:12 PM) - Do you feel better now?_

Shitty (5:12 PM) - Yes, talking about your fledgling love life makes me very happy 

Shitty (5:13 PM) - Thanks Jack. 

_Jack (5:13 PM) - No problem Shitty._

***

Wednesday Morning

 

**Bitty (10:19 AM) -  Do you have any tips for getting family to stop asking questions -_-**

_Jack (10:24 AM) - What kind of questions?_

**Bitty (10:25 AM) - “Dicky, have you met anyone ~~~~special~~~~ yet??”**

_Jack (10:25 AM) - Oh. Those._

**Bitty (10:27 AM) - Yeah. I love my mother to death but these questions give me ulcers, I swear.**

**Bitty (10:28 AM) - My teammates enjoy the stress baking that comes from it though**

_Jack (10:28 AM) - I don't have much of a solution, I get the same thing._

**Bitty (10:29 AM) - Yeah, guess we just have to tough through it :D**

**Bitty (10:29 AM) - Oh! Different topic, I'm thinking about getting the chop. What do you think?**

_Jack (10:30 AM) - I don't think I can give you much of an opinion_

**Bitty (10:30 AM) - Why?**

_Jack (10:31 AM) - Well, I don't know what you look like_

**Bitty (10:32 AM) - Oh, sorry! I kind of forgot.**

**Bitty (10:33 AM) - Umm. Do you want me to send a picture? I could, but**

_Jack (10:34 AM) - You don't have to if you don't want, I don't particularly mind either way._

**Bitty (10:35 AM) - Alright! Maybe I'll send one sometime later then.**

_Jack (10:35 AM) - What kind of haircut were you wanting?_

**Bitty (10:35 AM) - I was talking to Lardo and she thought maybe an undercut would look nice?**

**Bitty (10:36 AM) - So I figure I'd go with that.**

_Jack (10:37 AM) - I'm sure that'll look fine. My friend Shitty sometimes tries to convince me to grow my hair out like his_

**Bitty (10:37 AM) - Oh my goodness, how long is it?**

_Jack (10:37 AM) - It’s almost down to his shoulders now in the back I think?_

_Jack (10:38 AM) - I’m sure I’d look ridiculous, though Shits always insists I could have some “wicked flow”_

_Jack (10:38 AM) - I think he’s mainly just curious._

**Bitty (10:39 AM) - Well, in the wise words of Beyonce, follow your dreams!**

_Jack (10:39 AM) - Did she say that? Also, I don’t think any of my dreams involve long hair_

**Bitty (10:40 AM) - Pshh, I’m sure that she’s said it at one point ^^ You sure you won’t do it just to make Shitty happy though?**

_Jack (10:40 AM) - No haha, I doubt my mom would approve of it anyways, among others_

**Bitty (10:41 AM) - I know what you mean, I don't even want to tell my mom about my plans! I'll just wait until a lot later hehe**

_Jack (10:41 AM) - A good plan._

**Bitty (10:41 AM) - Yep!**

_*****_

Friday Evening 

 

**Bitty (6:27 PM) - Guuuuess what day it is?**

_Jack (6:29 PM) - ...Friday?_

**Bitty (6:31 PM) - Bzzt! Nope, it's Valentine's day! Or, singles awareness day depending on who you're talking to.**

_Jack (6:31 PM) - I see. Happy Valentine's day_

**Bitty (6:32 PM) - You too! I love Valentine's, but unfortunately, for me it should probably be called singles awareness day :(**

**Bitty (6:32 PM) - Everyone in the Haus has cleared out though so I've got it all to myself! Ransom and Holster tried to set me up actually, but I declined haha**

_Jack (6:32 PM) - Why?_

**Bitty (6:34 PM) - I just...wasn't really feeling like it. Plus, those dates never go well.**

**Bitty (6:34 PM) - Do you have any plans for tonight?**

_Jack (6:35 PM) - No_

**Bitty (6:36 PM) - At least we're in the same boat :]**

**Bitty (6:36 PM) - Hey! Do you wanna watch a movie together?**

_Jack (6:36 PM) - Umm, sure but how would we do that?_

**Bitty (6:37 PM) - We'll just start the movie at the same time, that way we'll both be watching it!**

**Bitty (6:37 PM) - Do you have any ideas for movies?**

_Jack (6:39 PM) - Not really. I mostly like history documentaries_

**Bitty (6:39 PM) - While interesting, I don't think they have the Valentine's day feeling.**

**Bitty (6:40 PM) - Ooooh! I got a great idea, have you ever seen The Proposal?**

_Jack (6:40 PM) - Doesn't sound familiar._

**Bitty (6:40 PM) - It's this romcom, but it has to do with a girl from Canada who gets engaged to a guy to stop herself from being deported. It's perfect!**

_Jack (6:41 PM) - …Because I'm Canadian?_

**Bitty (6:41 PM) - Exactly :D And it's perfect for Valentine's day!**

**Bitty (6:42 PM) - Oh, also the actor in it, Ryan Reynolds, is Canadian too!**

_Jack (6:42 PM) - I don't have the DVD._

**Bitty (6:42 PM) - Do you have Netflix?**

_Jack (6:43 PM) - No_

**Bitty (6:43 PM) - Just look it up online then! Let me know when you get it.**

_Jack (6:44 PM) - Ok just a couple minutes_

_****_

_Jack (6:49 PM) - Shitty help_

Shitty (6:50 PM) - Yo what's up? 

_Jack (6:50 PM) - I need an online link to a movie. The proposal_

Shitty (6:50 PM) - Oooh dude I watched that shit a while ago, made me think of you lmao 

Shitty (6:50 PM) - Why'd you need it? 

_Jack (6:51 PM) - Bitty wants us to watch it, but I don't own it._

Shitty (6:51 PM) - That's fucking ADORABLE man!!! Don't worry, I got your back 

_Jack (6:52 PM) - Thanks Shits._

Shitty (6:53 PM) - www.totallyfreeandalsolegalmovies.c0m/piracyisbadkids/729360 

Shitty (6:54 PM) - There ya go! 

***

_Jack (6:55 PM) - I have the link._

**Bitty (6:56 PM) - Alright! We'll have to start the movie at the same time, so start it 10 seconds after my next text, and I'll start it 10 seconds after I send it.**

_Jack (6:56 PM) - Why don't we just start it as soon as the time turns to 7 o’clock?_

**Bitty (6:57 PM) - Yeah, that's a better idea.**

**Bitty (7:00 PM) - Alright, started!**

_Jack (7:00 PM) - Same on my end._

**Bitty (7:02 PM) - This is definitely better than my last Valentine's day ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)**

_Jack (7:02 PM) - What happened then?_

**Bitty (7:02 PM) - I ended up sadness baking and burnt some cookies :(**

_Jack (7:04 PM) - I'm glad this year is better._

**Bitty (7:04 PM) - Yup! Now pay attention, it's starting!**

**Bitty (7:16 PM) - The beginning part isn’t my favorite, it gets a lot funnier.**

**Bitty (7:26 PM) - Ahh I love Betty White!**

_Jack (7:29 PM) - I haven't seen any characters named Betty?_

**Bitty (7:29 PM) - ...Never mind.**

_Jack (7:41 PM) - That dog reminds me of Puck, except Puck is black_

**Bitty (7:43 PM) - Aww! The dog is probably the best part of the movie.**

**Bitty (8:18 PM) - Oh no, this part makes me sad…**

_Jack (8:19 PM) - Do you need me to mail you a tissue?_

**Bitty (8:21 PM) - Shush your chirping!**

**Bitty (8:30 PM) - I love this scene! So romantic (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡**

_Jack (8:31 PM) - You don't think it's a bit cheesy?_

**Bitty (8:34 PM) - Of course it's cheesy, but that's kind of the point!**

**Bitty (8:43 PM) - So! What did you think?**

_Jack (8:44 PM) - It wasn't bad, a bit predictable, but I liked it._

**Bitty (8:44 PM) - Good! Yeah it's not my favorite, but I figured it was a good choice.**

**Bitty (8:44 PM) - Now, I think I'm going to bake something real quick before I crash in Lardo’s room.**

_Jack (8:45 PM) - Sadness baking?_

**Bitty (8:45 PM) - Nope, just regular baking! My mother shared an amazing looking recipe yesterday on Pinterest that I want to try.**

_Jack (8:46 PM) - Good, have fun with that_

_Jack (8:46 PM) - Happy Valentine's day, Bitty._

**Bitty (8:47 PM) - Happy Valentine's day!**

***

Saturday Afternoon

 

_Jack (2:29 PM) - Arre you busy right now_

**Bitty (2:30 PM) - No, why?**

_Jack (2:31 PM) - Can I call you_

**Bitty (2:31 PM) - Yeah, go ahead!**

[Calling Bitty…]

**“Hi! What's up?”**

_“...”_

**“Jack? Are you okay?”**

_“Would you mind just—just...talking? Could you just talk for a little bit, please?”_

**“Oh! Yeah, of course. Luckily for you, I am the master of talking for long periods of time. I can start out by talking about my family, I suppose. My dad is a football coach, like I mentioned before. It's really one of the only things I can talk to him about, though he likes that I play hockey. Umm, is this okay so far?”**

_“...Yes.”_

**“Okay! Then there's my mom, I took after her much more. Baking with her gave me some of the best memories of my childhood! I didn't always have the best time when I was a kid, but nothing horrible or anything. I really love my mom though…. You know, I was about to say I can tell her everything, but I guess I can't. I mean, what child can really tell their parents everything?**

**“That's actually what's kind of strange with you, you're just really easy to talk to! And sometimes I think: Bitty, this is a guy you didn't even really meet just a few weeks ago, why do you want to tell him everything? Lord, that sounded strange. I just mean, you're trusty! Trustworthy, you're trustworthy. Maybe it's a Canadian thing, but no, that's silly. I kind of hope you're not listening at this point, goodness. The thing I'm trying to say is, I enjoy talking to you. Do you want me to keep going? Because I definitely can, for better or worse.”**

_“No, it's… I'm fine. Thanks.”_

**“Good, I'm glad! Umm, do you want to talk about it? You don't have to of course! But, if you want to, I'm here for you.”**

_“It's really not… My ex, uh, we had a really messy kind of break up, and he calls me sometimes. It's not his fault, not really, but I don't always handle it well. And talking to him just...never works out.”_

**“Your...ex-boyfriend?”**

_“Yes. Is that—That’s not a problem, is it?”_

**“No! No no, Lord no, sorry. Does he know that you don't want him to, umm, talk to you?”**

_“Yes. No, I don't know, probably. It always ends with me telling him to leave me alone at least.”_

**“Maybe you should try telling him more outright next time, if he makes you upset then you shouldn't have to deal with it. Or just block his number? Sorry, I don't always have the best advice, no matter how much Oprah I watch.”**

_“No, it's fine. Thank you, for this, sorry to spring it on you like that. It's just, Shitty has a big test, and... I—I'd better go, I've got work soon.”_

**“Okay, I'll talk to you later then. And Jack, you can call me whenever you want, for whatever reason, okay?”**

_“Got it. Bye, Bitty.”_

**“Bye.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is just in denial, don't worry ^^ Also, sorry for making Kent the bad guy, not that he's really the bad guy, things just end badly in relationships sometimes ya know? Anyways, this isn't too much of a chapter but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> By the way, there'll probably be a phone call every chapter from now on? What can I say, I like phone calls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, literature, and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Check, Please or anything you recognize!
> 
> Key: Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, and Shitty is underlined.
> 
> BTW, just if it's confusing, this chapter starts on the same day as the previous chapter ended.

Saturday Afternoon

 

Shitty (4:22 PM) - Guuueeesss who PUNCHED CONSTITUTIONAL LAW IN THE FUCKING FACE 

_Jack (4:25 PM) - I'm guessing you._

Shitty (4:25 PM) - See, ur a smart lil munchkin, this is why I love you. Hahahaha that test wasn't even hard!! 

Shitty (4:26 PM) - I LIED IT WAS EXTREMELY HARD BUT I STILL KILLED IT 

_Jack (4:26 PM) - I'm proud of you_

Shitty (4:26 PM) - Me too Zimmermann, me too. So sup with you, how was practice? 

_Jack (4:27 PM) - Same as always._

_Jack (4:27 PM) - Umm_

_Jack (4:28 PM) - Kent called._

Shitty (4:28 PM) - Dude what? Are you okay? When did he call? 

_Jack (4:28 PM) - Earlier in the morning. I'm fine._

Shitty (4:29 PM) - Jesus Christ Zimmermann, why didn't you call me? What did he say? 

_Jack (4:29 PM) - Just the usual, “checking up on me”. Went as well as usual._

_Jack (4:30 PM) - You had a test, I didn't want to distract you._

Shitty (4:30 PM) - Jack, you know very well that on a scale of things I like, a certain French-canadian idiot ranks a lot higher than constitutional law 

Shitty (4:30 PM) - Seriously, any time. 

_Jack (4:32 PM) - I know. Thank you Shits. It was fine though, I called Bitty. He talked to me until I calmed down._

Shitty (4:33 PM) - While I'm happy for your romantic progress with your long distance lover, still call me next time. 

Shitty (4:33 PM) - Also, can I talk to him? 

_Jack (4:33 PM) - Who?_

Shitty (4:34 PM) - You know who bruh! Bitty! 

_Jack (4:34 PM) - No._

Shitty (4:34 PM) - Uh oh spaghettio, that was awful fast bro. 

Shitty (4:34 PM) - You wouldn't be hiding something from your DEAR FRIEND Shitty wouldja??? 

_Jack (4:35 PM) - No. Why do you even want to talk to him?_

Shitty (4:36 PM) - So I can see if I approve of this man deflowering my dear, pure hockey flower!! 

_Jack (4:36 PM) - Crisse. Definitely not._

_Jack (4:36 PM) - Maybe you can talk to him in a few months. Maybe years._

Shitty (4:39 PM) - Sooo you plan to be talking to him for that long? 

_Jack (4:40 PM) - Well, yeah. I don’t know._

Shitty (4:40 PM) - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

_Jack (4:40 PM) - What does that mean?_

Shitty (4:41 PM) - Nothing, nothing! Just cute 

_Jack (4:43 PM) - Whatever you say._

***

Monday Morning

 

**Bitty (7:37 AM) - Happy Monday! You deserve to have a wonderful day today :D**

_Jack (8:10 AM) - Thank you, you too_

**Bitty (8:15 AM) - ^-^**

***

Tuesday Evening

 

**Bitty (6:29 PM) - Have you ever read Anna Karenina?**

_Jack (6:32 PM) - I think I might have at some point, why?_

**Bitty (6:33 PM) - Would you happen to know how the inclusion of agricultural details throughout the book influences the overall meaning of the work ><**

_Jack (6:33 PM) - Umm_

_Jack (6:34 PM) - The only thing I remember is that the main character has an affair I think? Sorry_

**Bitty (6:36 PM) - No, it's not your fault! It was a long shot after all.**

**Bitty (6:36 PM) - Lit is just killing me rn -_-**

_Jack (6:37 PM) - Not your favorite subject?_

**Bitty (6:37 PM) - You know, normally I don't mind it, a lot of the works are actually pretty interesting.**

**Bitty (6:37 PM) - Oh! Like The Importance of Being Earnest, I loved that**

**Bitty (6:38 PM) - But, well, when you're really lazy it gets harder**

_Jack (6:38 PM) - I’m sorry. I was never too big on literature_

_Jack (6:39 PM) - I remember on all the discussion days I would skip class, as long as I showed up for the tests my teacher didn't really mind_

**Bitty (6:43 PM) - Jack!! What a bad boy (⊙_⊙)**

_Jack (6:45 PM) - Not really, school was just a bit much sometimes_

_Jack (6:45 PM) - Didn't you ever do stuff like that in high school?_

**Bitty (6:46 PM) - Christ, my mother would've been so mad if I dared to skip**

**Bitty (6:46 PM) - I always wanted to though!**

_Jack (6:47 PM) - I guess it just wasn't a big deal to me back then._

**Bitty (6:50 PM) - Have you been to college at all?**

_Jack (6:52 PM) - No, I went straight from high school into my career_

**Bitty (6:54 PM) - Ahh! And that was possible because you are a firefighter :D**

_Jack (6:55 PM) - Nope, sorry._

**Bitty (6:55 PM) - Darn, I thought I had a good one there!**

_Jack (6:55 PM) - Better luck next time?_

**Bitty (6:56 PM) - I'd better start on my assignments now haha.**

_Jack (6:56 PM) - Good luck on that too_

**Bitty (6:56 PM) - Thanks!**

***

Tuesday Evening

 

**Bitty (10:35 PM) - Finished my assignment for lit!!! ＼(＾▽＾)／**

_Jack (10:37 PM) - Congratulations :-)_

**Bitty (10:37 PM) - Thank you. And it's pretty late, so sleep well!**

_Jack (10:37 PM) - You too Bitty, good night._

***

Thursday Evening

 

**Bitty (5:46 PM) - Hey. Do you mind doing the secret thing again? Sorry it's a bit silly**

_Jack (5:49 PM) - No, I don't mind. Do you want to go first?_

**Bitty (5:49 PM) - Sure.**

**Bitty (5:50 PM) - ...Actually, can I call you?**

_Jack (5:51 PM) - Go ahead_

[Calling Jack…]

_“Hello?”_

**“Hi!”**

_“...”_

**“...”**

_“So, umm. Do you still want to go first?”_

**“Yeah, I do. Just…”**

_“You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”_

**“No! No, I do. It's just kind of weird, um. Lord, it's a lot easier talking when I'm doing my vlog.”**

_“I wouldn't know.”_

**“No, I guess not. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of this! I mean, if it was someone who might react badly, or if it was my parents, though that might overlap. Umm, but I don't think you will, because of what you mentioned earlier. And, I guess I trust you.**

**“I'm sorry for this stupid game, it feels so immature. I was gonna try to tell you before with it but all of my courage just went ‘poof’! So I thought maybe over the phone would be better, because maybe I won't back out, but wow, this is not working. I'm so sorry, I know I'm babbling, God, you probably aren't even listening anymore.”**

_“I'm listening, Bitty.”_

**“Oh! Umm, thank you. I guess, what I really want to say, or what I've been trying to say is...I'm gay.”**

_“I see. Thank you for telling me…. Are you okay?”_

**“Yes! Sorry, I don't even know why I'm giggling like this, it's just. I can't believe I actually said it!”**

_“Was that the first time?”_

**“I've known it for a while, but that was the first time I've ever said it out loud! It seems silly, making such a big deal out of it now.”**

_“It's not silly, it's really brave of you, Bitty. I know how hard it can be.”_

**“Thank you! I mean, Lardo knows, but I've never explicitly said it to her. I just started talking about guys, and she just went with it. Sometimes I think she's a godsend.”**

_“It's great that you have her. I think she'd probably get along really well with Shitty, he was really great when I came out.”_

**“Sometimes, I feel bad for making a big deal out of it all. I mean, I don't think my parents would disown me or something if I came out, and I know so many people have it a lot worse in their situations, you know?”**

_“You know...there's something my therapist told me. She said that you shouldn't have to be grateful that you don't have it worse. If you have it bad, you have it bad, and it doesn't change anything that someone else is suffering more.”_

**“I… I like that. Thank you.”**

_“I really liked it too. Umm, about my secret…”_

**“Oh! You really don't need to do that if you don't want, it was really just—”**

_“No, it's fine. I...I want to. You told me something important after all. Umm, I'm bi, but that's really not a secret, I've been out for a couple years. My actual secret is… I'm an addict. Prescription pills, mainly._

_“I went to rehab, and I've been going to therapy for a while now. I haven't touched anything like that for a long time now, but. You know what they say, recovery is a lifelong thing. No one really knows except my parents, Shitty, and the guy I mentioned before._

_“And, now I guess, you know too.”_

**“Wow. Um, thank you for trusting me with this, Jack. It means a lot. I — I'm sorry, I confess I don't really know what to say.”**

_“It's fine, you don't have to say anything. Just, thank you for listening.”_

**“You too! There's just something about you, I don't know. It's easy to talk to you.”**

_“Yeah, I know what you mean.”_

**“Thank you again, really. I'll...talk to you later?”**

_“Yeah. Get some sleep, Bitty.”_

**“You too, Jack. Goodnight!”**

[Call ended]

***

Thursday Evening

 

**Bitty (7:11 PM) - Hey Lardo?**

Lardo (7:14 PM) - sup bits.

**Bitty (7:15 PM) - I know that you already know and it's not gonna be some big surprise or anything but I feel like I should just say**

**Bitty (7:15 PM) - I’m gay.**

Lardo (7:15 PM) - hey, actually sayin it takes a lot of balls. i’m proud of you bitty

Lardo (7:16 PM) - and you know that i love you no matter what.

**Bitty (7:17 PM) - Love you too, Lardo. Actually, I told Jack, which was kinda the first time. Just a couple minutes ago**

Lardo (7:17 PM) - really? thats really brave, how did he react?

**Bitty (7:17 PM) - He was, well, amazing**

**Bitty (7:18 PM) - Lardo, I'm in trouble with this boy.**

**Bitty (7:18 PM) - He told me a secret of his own, and Christ, I don't know why I trust him so much.**

Lardo (7:19 PM) - well, is it a bad thing to trust him?

**Bitty (7:20 PM) - It's only been a few weeks! Ugh, tell me how to slow my feelings down ><**

Lardo (7:20 PM) - bitty, babe, it's ok to feel stuff, you know. and it's not that crazy to like him after a few weeks

Lardo (7:20 PM) - and you said he liked guys, right? youve got a chance then!

**Bitty (7:21 PM) - I haven't even thought about having a chance haha. I mean, of course that would be nice! But.**

**Bitty (7:21 PM) - I'm a lot better at giving out relationship advice than dealing with my own feelings**

Lardo (7:22 PM) - man, it's ok, you don't have to figure it all out right now after all. take your time and just think about what you would like from him

Lardo (7:22 PM) - as well as what you'd like out of your relationship and shit

**Bitty (7:23 PM) - I'll try, or I might just stress bake for a little while hehe**

**Bitty (7:24 PM) - How did you get so wise Lardo?**

Lardo (7:25 PM) - im secretly an alien, holding all the knowledge in the universe ;)

**Bitty (7:25 PM) - (シ_ _)シ**

**Bitty (7:26 PM) - I offer you lemon bars in the kitchen in an hour, oh alien overlord. In return, please do not destroy our earth!**

Lardo (7:28 PM) - i accept your offering, human

Lardo (7:28 PM) - ill be at the Haus in about 20 mins :)

**Bitty (7:31 PM) - Oh, then you can help me bake!**

Lardo (7:32 PM) - bits, the last time i helped you bake you let me stir one thing

**Bitty (7:34 PM) - I’ll let you do more this time?**

Lardo (7:34 PM) -  ill see you in 15 minutes, dork <3

***

Thursday Evening

 

**Bitty (7:29 PM) - So Lardo let me know that she's actually an alien and I thought of you ^^**

**Bitty (7:30 PM) - If you ever wanted to meet a real live alien!**

_Jack (7:32 PM) - Thanks for letting me know_

_Jack (7:32 PM) - I'll activate the x files_

**Bitty (7:33 PM) - ...Activate the x files?**

_Jack (7:34 PM) - Did I reference that wrong? Shitty likes the show a lot_

**Bitty (7:34 PM) - Just a little bit :)**

**Bitty (7:34 PM) - I gotta get back to my lemon bars, I'll talk to you later though?**

_Jack (7:35 PM) - Yes, have fun baking._

**Jack (7:35 PM) - Will do!**

***

Thursday Evening

 

_Jack (7:48 PM) - Shitty. I like him._

Shitty (7:49 PM) - :))))) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name for this chapter: "Holy Shit, Feelings". Sorry if it's a bit melodramatic ^^ As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Off topic, but I'm so bad at keeping up with news. I ended up hearing about the Las Vegas expansion team from a customer of mine, and is2g I nearly dropped a plate.
> 
> Thank you for all the encouragement about the omgcp tumblr! I made one [here](http://swawesomesamwell.tumblr.com/), I haven't really done anything on it yet, but I might soon? Let me know who you are and I'll follow you, but tbh I'll follow p much anyone back ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallel universes, Subtlety™, bad dates, and dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured in honor of the new updates, I would get off my ass (after like forever) and post a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, enjoy ^^  
> Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Check, Please or anything you recognize!
> 
> Bitty is **bold** , Jack is _italics_ , Lardo is plain text, Johnson is _**everything**_ , and Shitty is underlined.

Monday Morning

 

_Jack (1:46 AM) - Are you awake?_

**Bitty (1:52 AM) - Yes, though I probably shouldn't be ><**

_Jack (1:54 AM) - Well, neither should I, but_

_Jack (1:54 AM) - What are you doing?_

**Bitty (1:54 AM) - I'm up in the reading room right now, just looking at the stars and imagining what kind of desserts aliens might eat!**

**Bitty (1:55 AM) - Or something like that! Sorry I'm a bit tired.**

_Jack (1:55 AM) - Reading room?_

**Bitty (1:56 AM) - Oh jeez, I keep on forgetting you don't know what stuff is, I just keep feeling like you're part of the team and live at the Haus or something.**

**Bitty (1:56 AM) - The reading room is this thing, I forget the word but it overhangs the porch and we have some chairs set up out here! In the summer it's really lovely to just sit out here ^^**

_Jack (1:56 AM) - That doesn't seem weird, sometimes I feel like I've known you for a lot longer. That place sounds nice_

_Jack (1:57 AM) - I'm looking at the stars too, just out the window though._

**Bitty (1:59 AM) - You know, this would definitely be a *moment* in a romance movie**

_Jack (1:59 AM) - Like The Proposal?_

**Bitty (2:00 AM) - Yeah, but more like a drama! We'd be exchanging really dramatic lines haha**

**Bitty (2:00 AM) - Something like “All of the stars in the sky can't compare to your beauty”**

_Jack (2:02 AM) - Like “No matter how far apart we are, we're still looking up at the same sky”_

**Bitty (2:02 AM) - Exactly! Wow, that was good ^^ Hmm**

**Bitty (2:03 AM) - “Our love is written in the stars, it's a map that will lead us to each other, and the stars will be around to tell our story for generations.”**

**Bitty (2:03 AM) - I think I watched too much Nicholas Sparks with Holster -_-**

_Jack (2:05 AM) - “If I could, I would take down the moon for you, I would make a necklace of starlight and arrange the planets to spell out your name.”_

_Jack (2:05 AM) - Very dramatic._

**Bitty (2:06 AM) - “Every star in the sky represents a reason that I love you.”**

_Jack (2:07 AM) - “I look at the stars and all I can see is your face looking down on me.”_

**Bitty (2:07 AM) - Oh lord, all I can think of is my giant head floating in the sky XD**

**Bitty (2:09 AM) - How about “If I could reach and grab a star from the sky, you would be the only reason I would try”**

**Bitty (2:09 AM) - I confess, I looked that one up :***

_Jack (2:10 AM) - I'm really glad to be under the same sky as you._

**Bitty (2:11 AM) - Hey**

**Bitty (2:11 AM) - Do you believe in parallel universes?**

**Bitty (2:11 AM) - Sorry, Johnson was just talking about it earlier and it just stuck with me.**

_Jack (2:12 AM) - Well, I don't really know._

_Jack (2:12 AM) - What do you think?_

**Bitty (2:14 AM) - Oh, I guess I'm the same, I'm not really sure. I wonder though, if there's parallel universes out there where things are completely different, where I'm happier or sadder.**

**Bitty (2:14 AM) - Or if there's one with just little tiny differences, and I wonder how I could be changed from these differences, you know?**

_Jack (2:14 AM) - Yeah, I know what you mean. I think that if there are parallel universes, I think they might not be too different, as long as you meet the same people._

_Jack (2:15 AM) - It's the people that really shape you, I think_

_Jack (2:15 AM) - So I hope in any parallel universes, I'll have met all the same people, like Shitty and you_

**Bitty (2:16 AM) - Yeah, I feel the same**

**Bitty (2:17 AM) - Look at us, getting strange haha. I think I'm more tired than I thought I was, I think I'll try to sleep now. You probably should too :D**

_Jack (2:18 AM) - Yeah, you're right. I'll try to sleep_

_Jack (2:18 AM) - Goodnight Bitty_

**Bitty (2:18 AM) - Goodnight Jack**

***

Tuesday Afternoon

 

**Bitty (1:04 PM) - Lardo, do I really have to do this?**

Lardo (1:04 PM) - yes! i won't force you or anything but I will very strongly encourage you.

Lardo (1:04 PM) - bits, this'll be good for you!

**Bitty (1:05 PM) - I just got done telling you about my, you know, stupid feelings. Is it really a good time for a date?**

Lardo (1:06 PM) - listen, you said you weren't sure about your feelings, and this is a way to help confirm them! if you and aleksi hit it off, then good for you. If you don't, then you'll know that you like your jacky boy for sure.

**Bitty (1:06 PM) - Isn't that cruel to Aleksi though??**

Lardo (1:06 PM) - no, no don't worry, I told him not to expect much or anything. also, since it's around a lot of people the others won't think it's anything but you two hanging out.

Lardo (1:07 PM) - i told you bitty, it's not even a date date, it's basically just friendly hanging out!

**Bitty (1:08 PM) - Lord, the first date I have in forever will be with a guy with lowered expectations >< I'm just not really in a party kind of mood.**

Lardo (1:08 PM) - hey bits, i promise that if you don't like it you can text me and I'll think of some excuse to get you out.

Lardo (1:08 PM) - and aleksi is a chill guy, maybe you two can become friends

**Bitty (1:09 PM) - We'll see, thanks though Lardo. I suppose it's worth a try?**

***

Tuesday Evening

 

**(11:28 PM) - [Calling Jack…]**

_“_ _Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'arriver à temps pour la fête. La tempête a retardé tous les vols, pas seulement celui de ma compagnie aérienne._ _”_

**“...Jack?”**

_“Wait — Bitty?”_

**“That's me! Was that French?”**

_“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I thought you were my dad.”_

**“Not tryna pry, but you sounded kind of annoyed. Is there anything wrong?”**

_“Oh, it's nothing big, just…”_

**“Come on, you can tell me! Of course, if you don't want to you don't have to, but I'm always good at listening.”**

_“It's nothing big, I'm just on my way to visit family, and my flight is delayed. There's no other flights to where I need to go either, so I just have to wait.”_

**“Lord, I feel bad for you, airports are the worst!”**

_“Well, you get used to them, eh? So, why did you call? Not that I mind, I don't mind.”_

**“Oh, I'm really sorry for just calling out of the blue. Heh, I feel like if I hadn't had that last jello shot I might not have, sorry.”**

_“It's okay, I like talking to you. And, besides, I don't have much else to do here.”_

**“Yeah…”**

_“Where are you? It's pretty loud in the background.”_

**“Oh, I'm outside this party, I might be trying to escape someone right now.”**

_“Escape? Bitty, are you okay?”_

**“Ha, I didn't realize how that sounded! Don't worry, sweetheart, it's nothing too serious, just a bit silly. I was actually on this, umm, date thing, and I just wanted to get away from it for a few.”**

_“...You were on a date? Umm, why did you escape?”_

**“I didn't really want to go on a date, but Lardo insisted. And the guy wasn't horrible or bad, it's just. It was a date, sure, but he stuck right next to me the whole time, like glue! And there was this weird smacking sound whenever he ate! Ugh, I know I'm being too critical, but I just had zero interest in him.”**

_“No, I think that's okay. It's not your fault that you didn't like him. How did you get away from him?”_

**“Oh, I pretended that I had an urgent text from my Aunt Sylvia, and I had to call her right away.”**

_“So, I'm now a grandpa, a young man, and your Aunt Sylvia?”_

**“You are truly a wonder of the world.”**

_“That's my real job, they just put me on display at the circus.”_

**“Speaking of jobs, do you have any more hints for me?”**

_“Umm. I can't really think of any more hints that wouldn't give it away, sorry.”_

**“There's no need to feel sorry, silly.”**

_“Alright.”_

**“Hey… Tell me three things about yourself that I don't know.”**

_“Umm. Ok, but why?”_

**“Well, the usual reasons! You're interesting and I want to know more about you… You know, if we were texting right now, that's where I would put a smiley face.”**

_“Alright, but only if you reciprocate. Also, how much have you had to drink?”_

**“Not much, don't you worry! Just one beer and some jello shots, Aleksi kept somehow finding more.”**

_“Ok, alright. Umm, the first one. Shitty goes to Stanford in California, and every other weekend we'll meet up. It's usually in Seattle or Stanford, but sometimes we'll meet halfway in Oregon. Did you know they don't have sales tax there?”_

**“I didn’t, but ooh, I'd love to go there. Or to Seattle. That sounds really fun though!”**

_“Yeah, it usually is. And, I really like driving and road trips, so it works out. That's my second one. As for a third… I don't like losing, I guess? Of course, I've lost a lot, but I'm not too great at dealing with it.”_

**“I think that's pretty normal about losing. See, I'm glad I know these things about you now! For my first one, I guess it would be… I never learned how to ride a bike.”**

_“Never?”_

**“Yeah! Coach kept trying to teach me, but every time the bike wobbled I would just start sobbing. I was dang good on a tricycle, though.”**

_“I'm sure you were.”_

**“Second one, hmm. This is harder than I thought it would be. I used to work as a waiter back in Georgia in high school. It was just for a friend of the family, but it was good experience! Lord, you would not believe how picky and cheap some people could be.”**

_“I can't imagine, I've only worked one job before.”_

**“And my last one, is that I got into hockey accidentally. I used to figure skate, before I did hockey, but sometimes I would mess up practice times or stay late and I’d be there while the hockey team was practicing. I don't know, there was just something about it that I really liked, so I tried out for the team.**

**“Actually, I was thinking the other day. I've made a ton of mistakes, but only a couple of them turned out to be good. And that's one of them, but I think you're a lucky mistake too, you know?”**

_“Bi—”_

**“Oh Christ, that did not sound quite that cheesy in my head. Can you maybe, just, forget I said that?”**

_“If it's ok, I'd rather not. Oh, one sec…they're announcing something about my flight I think, I should go check.”_

**“Oh, ok, bye!”**

_“Bye, Bitty.”_

***

Tuesday Evening

 

_Jack (11:43 PM) - It turns out they were just announcing that instead of being delayed 5 hours, it's now delayed 7 hours._

**Bitty (11:45 PM) - Oh haha, I'm sorry! Don't get into any arguments with any airport workers XP**

_Jack (11:46 PM) - I wouldn't, they look more upset than any of the passengers._

_Jack (11:46 PM) - Are you going back to your date?_

**Bitty (11:47 PM) - No, I think I might just go home tonight. I'll have Lardo tell him my Aunt Sylvia fell down the stairs or something and needed me to be there.**

_Jack (11:47 PM) - Devious._

**Bitty (11:47 PM) - I try ^^ I'm sure Lardo will come up with something better though.**

**Bitty (11:48 PM) - Ugh, I just hope he doesn't want to go on another date! That'd be so awkward ><**

_Jack (11:48 PM) - Have Lardo make up an excuse for that too?_

**Bitty (11:49 PM) - That's probably what I'll do, honestly XD**

**Bitty (11:50 PM) - I'd better let her know that I'm leaving, she can be just as big a worry wart as me.**

_Jack (11:50 PM) - I don't doubt it. Get home safe._

**Bitty (11:51 PM) - Thanks!! Good luck with your flight :)**

***

Wednesday Morning

 

_Jack (10:34 AM)_

_ _

_Jack (10:34 AM) - This is a picture of a very bad dog._

**Bitty (10:40 AM) - Ohhhh!! Oh my goodness, is that Puck? What did she do?**

_Jack (10:42 AM) - I was gone for about an hour, and she decided to pee on my leather couch._

**Bitty (10:43 AM) - Oh no, she's too cute though!! How could you be mad at that face o(≧▽≦)o**

_Jack (10:44 AM) - I'm not really, not anymore. She's still bad though._

**Bitty (10:44 AM) - How'd you get her? I'd love to have a dog ^^**

_Jack (10:45 AM) - I got her from a shelter, it was a bit of an accident actually. The lady at the shelter came up to me while I was looking at Puck and kept on asking me questions, and before I knew it I was signing the papers. She's really great :-)_

_Jack (10:46 AM) - She's really friendly too. And fluffy._

**Bitty (10:47 AM) - Aww! Do you think she'd like me?**

_Jack (10:47 AM) - I'm sure she'd love you. Maybe you can see her if you're ever in Seattle or something_

**Bitty (10:47 AM) - Yeah! Yeah, I'd like that. I don't know when I'll ever be in Seattle though.**

**Bitty (10:48 AM) - So you think maybe we could meet someday?**

_Jack (10:50 AM) - Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll probably be in Massachusetts eventually for my work, so maybe that could happen. If you'd like._

**Bitty (10:51 AM) - I would! There's this little coffee shop called Annie's that we could go to, I think you might like it ^^**

_Jack (10:51 AM) - That sounds good. I'll let you know whenever I might be able to visit_

**Bitty (10:52 AM) - Alright!**

**Bitty (10:53 AM) - Hey, are you busy right now?**

_Jack (10:54 AM) - No?_

**Bitty (10:54 AM) - Have you ever baked before?**

_Jack (10:55 AM) - I think I might've helped my grandmother when I was a kid. Why?_

**Bitty (10:56 AM) - I thought you might like to bake something! I could walk you through it so it'd be easy peasy :)**

**Bitty (10:56 AM) - I figured we could do something easy, like cookies. I wouldn't want you to try and make a pie for your first time!**

_Jack (10:57 AM) - I would like that I think, but I'm not sure it would work_

_Jack (10:57 AM) - Plus, I don't think I have ingredients? What do you even use when you're baking?_

**Bitty (10:58 AM) - Don't worry, Bitty won't let you fail ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) and maybe we can bake tomorrow or later, when you get some ingredients?**

**Bitty (10:58 AM) - Only if you want to do it of course!**

_Jack (10:59 AM) - No, I want to. Shitty would be very impressed._

_Jack (11:00 AM) - What do I need?_

**Bitty (11:03 AM) - I'd just make sure you have flour, sugar, baking soda, vanilla extract, and a couple sticks of butter.**

_Jack (11:04 AM) - Alright I'll go shopping tomorrow_

**Bitty (11:05 AM) - Sounds like a plan!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's as much of a cliffhanger as you'll ever get from me! This chapter was...weird, for both the characters and I. Yeah, weird and awkward. And I do apologize for my very long absence, I am horrible at consistency. I promise this fic will get finished, who knows when though.
> 
> ETA: Big thank you to [paprikacupcakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikacupcakes/pseuds/paprikacupcakes) for fixing the French! Here's what it's supposed to say:
> 
> "Dad, I told you, there's no way I can get to the party in time. The storm delayed all the flights, not just from this airline."
> 
> PS: That is a picture of my dog. Find me on tumblr at [here](http://swawesomesamwell.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking, butts, and plot progression on multiple fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge huge thank you to the people who helped me beta this chapter, it would not look anywhere near as good without you.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the rights to these characters belongs to the wonderful and talented creator, ngozi!

Thursday Morning

 

_Jack (11:28 AM) - Are you busy? I got all of the ingredients_

**Bitty (11:32 AM) - Good! Gimme about 30 minutes? I’ll let you know!**

_Jack (11:34 AM) - Alright._

**Bitty (12:07 PM) - Okay! I’m at the haus now. I’ll be baking the same cookies with you, so I’ll be able to walk you through it step by step.**

**Bitty (12:07 PM) - Now don’t worry, this is the easiest recipe in the world, even a child could do it :)**

_Jack (12:08 PM) - I don’t know about this, Bitty_

**Bitty (12:08 PM) - Don’t worry, don’t worry! It’ll be fun and you’ll get some cookies to eat at the end of it.**

_Jack (12:09 PM) - If you say so…_

**Bitty (12:10 PM) - You just need baking soda, flour, sugar, eggs, and vanilla extract. Ooh, and a bit of cinnamon would be nice if you have it!**

_Jack (12:13 PM) - I don’t think so. I made sure to get everything else though_

**Bitty (12:13 PM) - That’s fine then ^^**

**Bitty (12:13 PM) - First, preheat your oven to 375 degrees and get out two large bowls!**

**Bitty (12:24 PM) - ...Jack?**

_Jack (12:26 PM) - Sorry, I couldn’t figure out how to preheat the oven. Found it in the user’s manual_

**Bitty (12:26 PM) - You have a user’s manual for your oven?**

**Bitty (12:26 PM) - Wait, scratch that, you cannot tell me you’ve never used your oven before!**

_Jack (12:28 PM) - Haha, I looked it up online. And I’m not home too much, and I don’t cook very often I guess?_

**Bitty (12:28 PM) - Bless your little heart.**

**Bitty (12:28 PM) - Ok, combine 2 ¾  cups flour and 1 ½ teaspoons baking soda in your first bowl.**

**Bitty (12:29 PM) - Oh no, I forgot to ask if you had any measuring cups!**

_Jack (12:31 PM) - I got some at the store, though I don’t have a ½ teaspoon. Is it okay to approximate?_

**Bitty (12:32 PM) - I still should’ve reminded you, sorry** **(μ_μ)** **And as long as you get it as close as possible ^^**

_Jack (12:32 PM) - Haha, it’s ok, don’t worry._

_Jack (12:39 PM) - Done_

**Bitty (12:40 PM) - Ok, now mix 1.5 cups of sugar and 1 cup of softened butter in the other bowl.**

_Jack (12:41 PM) - Softened?_

**Bitty (12:41 PM) - Yup! It’s too hard to cream it properly if it’s not softened beforehand. You can just mix this with a spatula as I’m assuming you don’t have a mixer ^^**

_Jack (12:47 PM) - Bitty, I don’t think this is right. It’s all...wrong looking._

**Bitty (12:48 PM) - Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m sure it’s fine! Once it’s all mixed, add in 1 egg and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract. I’m guessing you don’t have a whisk?**

_Jack (12:48 PM) - Hmm, one second._

_Jack (12:50 PM) - No._

**Bitty (12:51 PM) - Don’t worry! You can just use a fork to mix it. After those are mixed, blend in the dry ingredients. Once that’s done you roll them into teaspoon sized balls and put them on the cookie sheet!**

_Jack (12:52 PM) - Okay, that sounds fairly simple_

_Jack (12:59 PM) - Umm_

_[Calling Bitty…]_

**“Jack?”**

_“Bitty, this is not working, I definitely did something wrong. Is it supposed to be greasy? It’s kind of runny too? I have no idea why I thought this was going to be easy.”_

**“Ok, first, calm down! It’s fine, Jack, and even if they don’t turn out good, it’s only your first time baking!”**

_“I...guess so.”_

**“And it’s fine if the texture is a bit off! You said the dough feels greasy?”**

_“Yes.”_

**“Hmm...your butter, how did you soften it?”**

_“Just in the microwave.”_

**“And how much of it was melted?”**

_“All of it? I thought it would make it easier to mix.”_

**“Oh, honey, no. That’s where you went wrong, but it won’t ruin them! It’ll just make ‘em spread a bit more and be a bit chewier, but they’ll still taste the same, don’t you worry.”**

_“Ok...ok. So I just put them in now?”_

**“Yup! For 8-10 minutes, though I would check on them after 8 minutes.”**

_“Sounds good…Ah — câlisse!”_

**“Jack? Jack! Are you okay?”**

_“Yeah, sorry. I just burned myself a bit.”_

**“Were you wearing oven mitts?”**

_“Umm, no?”_

**“Oh, lord. When you take them back out, use towels or potholders. Be careful, ok?”**

_“Haha, ok. I will.”_ _  
_

**“Oops, gotta finish up my dough and get it into the oven. Make sure to set the timer!”**

_“Alright, thanks, Bitty.”_

**“No problem!”**

**[Call ended]**

**Bitty (1:10 PM) - Alright, got them in the oven! And remember, yours might not look the prettiest, but it’s the taste that matters ^^**

_Jack (1:11 PM) - All the same, I might not tell Shitty about them if they look too bad._

**Bitty (1:11 PM) - That's definitely fair!**

**Bitty (1:12 PM) - So, how have things been in your life?**

_Jack (1:13 PM) - Just in general? Not too bad, I guess. Work hasn't been going great, but it can't always be good. Puck is doing good too._

**Bitty (1:13 PM) - That’s good! Aww, I’m sorry about work :( it’s good that you have a positive outlook though.**

_Jack (1:14 PM) - I think you’ve helped a bit with that, honestly. And I’ve gotten so used to talking with you, haha, even my coworkers chirp me about it. Of course, Shitty is the worst about it_

**Bitty (1:16 PM) - My teammates are the worst about chirping, every time I touch my phone they go off haha**

_Jack (1:16 PM) - I have a feeling that Shitty would fit in really well with your team._

_Jack (1:17 PM) - Anyways, how are you?_

**Bitty (1:18 PM) - Oh, I’m good! Our team is doing pretty well, which is nice, but things get more tense later in the season, you know how it is. Luckily, Johnson doesn’t seem to get stressed at all though, which is nice?**

_Jack (1:19 PM) - That does seem nice._

_Jack (1:20 PM) - Oh, my timer just went off_

**Bitty (1:21 PM) - Yay! I still have a minute left on mine. How are they :D**

_Jack (1:22 PM) - Hmm._

**Bitty (1:22 PM) - That doesn’t sound good…**

_Jack (1:23 PM) - You were right about them looking strange._

**Bitty (1:23 PM) - Give em a couple minutes to cool, and then you can taste them!**

_Jack (1:25 PM) - Alright_

_Jack (1:26 PM) - It was still too hot, but it tasted surprisingly good :-)_

**Bitty (1:26 PM) - Good! I think mine turned out good too, though I’ll wait a bit longer to taste them :)**

_Jack (1:27 PM) - You’ll have to let me know how they tasted. Thank you for this, Bitty. Even though it was a bit harder than I expected, it was a lot fun too_

**Bitty (1:27 PM) - Now you know the joy and art of baking \\(^ヮ^)/**

_Jack (1:28 PM) - Haha. It definitely changed my life._

_Jack (1:28 PM) - Oh, I’d better go, I’ve got a meeting in a little bit. I’ll talk to you later?_

**Bitty (1:28 PM) - Yeah! You did a great job today by the way ^^**

_Jack (1:30 PM) - Thank you :-) :-)_

**Bitty (1:31 PM) - No problem <3**

***

Friday Morning

 

_Jack (4:14 AM) - Hey Shits, do you think two smiley faces in a row is too much?_

Shitty (4:18 AM) - Jack. Jaaaaaack. First of all wtf the fuck is up with your sleep schedule bro

_Jack (4:19 AM) - Sorry. Traveling does that._

Shitty (4:19 AM) - Second, I have never in my entire life seen you use an emoji??

_Jack (4:21 AM) - Oh, yeah. Bitty prescribed me one a week, and I’ve gotten more used to them._

_Jack (4:21 AM) - :-)_

Shitty (4:22 AM) - You devious motherfucker, keeping those emojis from me, smh. Look at that fuckin nose

Shitty (4:22 AM) - And no, I don’t think two is too many :) :)

Shitty (4:22 AM) - Are you gonna sleep now?

_Jack (4:23 AM) - Yeah. Sorry again Shits._

Shitty (4:24 AM) - Nah, you know I’m always there for you bro

_Jack (4:24 AM) - Yeah, I do :-)_

Shitty (4:24 AM) - :)))))))

***

Sunday Afternoon

 

_Jack (3:01 PM) - Hey, Bitty?_

**Bitty (3:04 PM) - Hey! What’s up?**

_Jack (3:05 PM) - We talked about maybe meeting up sometime, right?_

**Bitty (3:05 PM) - Yep! Why do you ask?**

_Jack (3:07 PM) - Well_

_Jack (3:07 PM) - I'm going to be in Massachusetts soon. Boston, precisely. And I'd like to meet you_

_Jack (3:07 PM) - If you want to, of course._

**Bitty (3:08 PM) - !!!!!!!!**

_Jack (3:08 PM) - Is that good?_

**Bitty (3:09 PM) - Of course it is!!**

**Bitty (3:09 PM) - Lord, asking me if I want to**

_Jack (3:10 PM) - Haha. I'm glad, I was kinda nervous._

**Bitty (3:10 PM) - Ahhh, I don't even know how to process this! Oh, I can bake you a pie!! o(≧▽≦)o**

_Jack (3:10 PM) - That would be nice_

_Jack (3:11 PM) - Also, if we're going to meet, there's something I want to tell you, and I'm really sorry for keeping it from you._

**Bitty (3:11 PM) - You can tell me anything!**

_Jack (3:12 PM) - Thanks. And I know you wanted to guess what my job was, but I'd like you to know before you see me._

**Bitty (3:13 PM) - Alright :D**

_Jack (3:14 PM) - I guess the easiest way is just to get it over with?_

_Jack (3:14 PM) - Ok._

_Jack (3:16 PM) - My full name is Jack Zimmermann._

**Bitty (3:17 PM) - Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack Zimmermann! Should I tell you my full name now, too? There's not much about me online, except my twitter. And my vlog, but I hide that pretty well ^^**

**Bitty (3:17 PM) - My name is Eric Bittle!**

**Bitty (3:18 PM) - So what’s your job then? I have to admit, I’m really curious ><**

_Jack (3:20 PM) - Umm. My name, does it mean anything to you?_

**Bitty (3:20 PM) - ??? Should it?**

_Jack (3:22 PM) - Oh. Haha. Maybe ask your teammates? Google isn't always the best about things._

**Bitty (3:23 PM) - Ok...should I be nervous?**

_Jack (3:23 PM) - No. At least, I don't think so. It's not really a big deal, but_

_Jack (3:23 PM) - Text me once you've talked to them? Or looked it up_

**Bitty (3:24 PM) - Ok, will do :)**

***

**= Samwell Men's Hockey Group Text =**

Ransom: I swear to god, the towel just fucking flew out of my hands!

Lardo: faaaake

Ransom: what kind of explanation is there for this???

Holster: I can vouch for him, it def happened

Lardo: holtz, you weren't even there

Ransom: Holster is a true bro, take note lards

Lardo: don't be rude to me, it's biphobic :P

Ransom: oh my god

Bitty: Hey guys!

Lardo: oh hey bits

Holster: yo

Ransom: bitty will back me up, it definitely happened!

Bitty: I'm sure it did, Rans. So this is kind of a weird question…

Holster: the only valid kind, go on

Bitty: Do any of you know who Jack Zimmermann is?

Holster: ...dude

Ransom: did you really ask that? like anyone doesn't know who he is lmao

Bitty: Umm. Who is he?

Holster: DUDE.

Ransom: oh my god. bits.

Ransom: you might as well have just asked us who Sidney Crosby is.

Lardo: bro, even i know who he is

Bits: Yes, yes, who is he??

Ransom: ok, basics: forward for Seattle Schooners, 2 time Stanley Cup champion, currently second in the league in points

Holster: son of bad. bob. fucking. zimmermann.

Bitty: I think I'm gonna regret this but...who?

Holster: ERIC BITTLE OH MY GOD

Ransom: man, I can't believe you're this uncultured bits

Bitty: Excuse me, you were eating ice cream with sriracha on it just yesterday!

Ransom: irrelevant, and delicious.

Ransom: ANYWAYS, bad bob is a literal hockey legend, he's the guy that non-hockey fans recognize. look him up sometime

Bitty: Ok, ok. I will never accept that food combination though.

Bitty: Anything else I should know about Jack?

Holster: ANYTHING ELSE HE SAYS

Lardo: yo, chill it on all the caps lmao

Ransom: yeah actually, jack is the first and only out gay player in the NHL. idol material man

Holster: broooo, check your facts. he's stated in interviews before that he's bi, the media just tends to ignore it

Lardo: watching you, rans.

Ransom: jfc

Ransom: BOTH OF YOU KNOW THAT I'M BI

Ransom: also, he's totally banging.

Bitty: Banging?

Holster: crazy attractive bruh. there's a blog legit dedicated to his ass, and it's got tons of followers. look it up, it's good

Johnson: www.jackzimmermannsass.turmblr.c0m

Bitty: Oh, Johnson! I didn’t realize you were here, hi!

Lardo: hey cap

Johnson: hey lardo. hows the sculpture going?

Lardo: did i tell you about that? dude, its gonna be rad. i even had r&h help me with the sequins, so its crazy sparkly.

Bitty: Oh. That blog. Wow.

Holster: toldja

Lardo: wait bits, is this about what I think it is?

Bitty: Umm. I think I've gotta go. I'll be by the Haus later though, thanks!

***

**Bitty (3:43 PM) - Ok. Ok, I asked my friends**

_Jack (3:45 PM) - Ok. So, how do you feel about it?_

**Bitty (3:45 PM) - Ha. Hahaha. I have no idea, honestly??**

**Bitty (3:46 PM) - I’m not mad at you or anything, but it’s just a bit of a surprise**

_Jack (3:47 PM) - Yeah, I know. I really am sorry for keeping it from you, it’s just kind of hard to bring it up, and I don’t really like talking about it too much._

_Jack (3:48 PM) - I am sorry though._

**Bitty (3:48 PM) - Don’t worry about it!**

**Bitty (3:49 PM) - Haha, I guess you really knew what you were talking about when I was complaining about checking…**

**Bitty (3:49 PM) - And wait, you’re a pro hockey player and you really named your dog Puck?**

_Jack (3:50 PM) - Well, yeah. She’s really fast too, like a puck._

**Bitty (3:50 PM) - Cute ^^**

**Bitty (3:50 PM) - You know, it just kind of occurred to me that you might be catfishing me or something?**

**Bitty (3:50 PM) - But I don’t think you are. I just…**

**Bitty (3:51 PM) - This is a lot to take in, I guess!**

_Jack (3:52 PM) - I wouldn’t blame you for not believing me. I could send you a picture if you want?_

**Bitty (3:53 PM) - No, that’s okay! Like I said, I believe you :)**

**Bitty (3:54 PM) - Oh, this does mean I’ve seen a picture of you now, online.**

_Jack (3:57 PM) - Oh yeah. Haha. What did you think?_

**Bitty (3:58 PM) - What did I think? Oh lord, umm**

**Bitty (3:58 PM) - You’re a very handsome man, as I’m sure you know. Because the internet screams about it. Often, haha**

**Bitty (3:59 PM) - I also found the blog dedicated to your butt haha**

_Jack (4:01 PM) - Oh, that. Yeah, Shitty showed it to me. Sometimes I think he submits about half of the stuff on there haha_

**Bitty (4:01 PM) - Well, people sure are appreciative. As they should be!**

**Bitty (4:01 PM) - Or no, I mean**

**Bitty (4:02 PM) - Goodness, I’m sorry, I’m a bit of a flustered mess right now.**

_Jack (4:03 PM) - It’s okay, I don’t mind. And if it’s not too much I have a suggestion._

_Jack (4:04 PM) - I’ll be in Boston for a game, on Wednesday. And I was wondering if you’d like to come? You could bring some of your teammates too, if you’d like. I reserved some tickets, they’re in a fairly good spot._

**Bitty (4:06 PM) - Oh gosh, Jack, that’d be amazing! And I’m sure my teammates will flip when I tell them!**

_Jack (4:07 PM) - Good. And, also, I’ve got some time after the game and the next day off, if you’d like to get coffee or something?_

_Jack (4:07 PM) - Well, my teammates are flying out that night but I thought if you’d like, it’d be easy for me to stay another day and just get a hotel room._

**Bitty (4:08 PM) - I’d really like that. Ha, this is all so fast**

_Jack (4:09 PM) - I’m sorry for the short notice. We found out a bit earlier, but it took me a little while to, well, actually ask you. Sorry._

**Bitty (4:09 PM) - No need for apologies! This is a good thing :)**

_Jack (4:11 PM) - Alright :-) Is 5 tickets enough? I’ll put them under your name, so you should have no trouble getting into the stadium. If you do, just call me._

**Bitty (4:12 PM) - Okay! I’d better go talk to some of my teammates about this.**

**Bitty (4:12 PM) - Oh, is it okay if I tell them? That we’re, umm, friends?**

_Jack (4:13 PM) - Yeah, go ahead. I’ll talk to you later?_

**Bitty (4:14 PM) - Yeah! And Jack, thank you. Both for the tickets and for trusting me :)**

_Jack (4:14 PM) - It’s no problem, Bitty._

***

**= Samwell Men's Hockey Group Text =**

Bitty: So. Boys.

Bitty: And that does include you, Lardo.

Holster: anyone else feel like we’re gonna get lectured?

Johnson: nah man, just wait for it lol

Bitty: How would y’all like to go to the Bruins and Schooners game this Wednesday?

Ransom: ?????

Lardo: duuuuuude it is what i thought it was!! holy fuckin shit bitty!!

Bitty: I’ve got four tickets, so who’d like to go?

Lardo: oh i am so going. gotta meet this guy lmao

Holster: holy shit bits, wtf??

Ransom: count us in, but you are going to explain this, right??

Johnson: i’ll tag along, this part of the narrative seems fun. always love it when things shift. plus, i’ve never had good seats at an nhl game before haha

Bitty: So, the four of you?

Johnson: yep! the four important side characters at samwell that are conveniently the only ones in the group chat :D

Lardo: did you just call me a side character?

Holster: not sure if we should be offended or not

Ransom: he did call us important, so maybe not?

Johnson: oh don’t be offended, all the readers love you. anyways bitty, you coming to the Haus to explain?

Bitty: Yeah, I’ll be there in 5 minutes!

Johnson: k, see you then!

***

Sunday Evening

 

_Jack (5:43 PM) - So. I told him._

Shitty (5:44 PM) - Bro!!!!!! I’m so fucking proud of you!!!!

Shitty (5:44 PM) - So, do you have an adorable boyfriend now??

_Jack (5:45 PM) - What?_

_Jack (5:45 PM) - Oh, no. I didn’t tell him that. I told him who I am._

Shitty (5:45 PM) - Oh.

Shitty (5:46 PM) - STILL FUCKING PROUD OF YOU MAN I JUST GOT AHEAD OF MYSELF

Shitty (5:46 PM) - Sooo, how did he react?

_Jack (5:49 PM) - Pretty well I think? He didn’t recognize my name, but once he found out he was really surprised, so he was acting a bit strange_

Shitty (5:50 PM) - Well yeah, it’s not often you learn you’ve been sexting with the hottest man in the world, ranked #1 on NYDaily’s list of the 50 hottest male athletes, and proud front cover model of ESPN’s most sold body issue B)

_Jack (5:51 PM) - ...Do you just have that phrase memorized or do you have it programmed into your phone somehow_

Shitty (5:51 PM) - YES and yes.

_Jack (5:52 PM) - Anyways, he said yes to the tickets. Is it normal to want to throw up a bit even when you’re excited?_

Shitty (5:53 PM) - It depends on if it’s a happy want to throw up or an anxiety throw up. Do you need to call?

_Jack (5:54 PM) - No, I think it’s a happy throw up? It doesn’t make sense but. I was probably smiling like an idiot when he said yes. I just don’t know what I’m going to say_

_Jack (5:54 PM) - I mean, I don’t even know what he looks like._

Shitty (5:55 PM) - Well can you look him up?

_Jack (5:57 PM) - Online? He did tell me his full name, but I don’t really want to see anything before I see him in person, I don’t know._

Shitty (5:57 PM) - Jack fucking Zimmermann, you are the cutest and most romantic motherfucker on this godforsaken planet and you’re gonna sweep him right off of his feet.

Shitty (5:58 PM) - Can I research him then? I gotta scope him out!

_Jack (5:59 PM) - Ok, as long as you don’t try to talk to him or anything. His name is Eric Bittle_

Shitty (6:00 PM) - K, gimme a sec.

Shitty (6:05 PM) - Holy shit bruh

Shitty (6:05 PM) - Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

_Jack (6:06 PM) - What?_

Shitty (6:06 PM) - Your guy is fine as fuck. I APPROVE.

Shitty (6:07 PM) - He’d look good sitting in the WAG section if you ask me ;)

Shitty (6:07 PM) - And he talks about you on his twitter!! Aww

_Jack (6:09 PM) - He does?_

Shitty (6:10 PM) - Not by name ofc, but he’s talking about a “”””””friend””””””” that’s obviously you

_Jack (6:10 PM) - Oh._

Shitty (6:12 PM) - WAit, did you guys bake? And you didn’t send me any cookies??

_Jack (6:13 PM) - Yeah haha, sorry. They came out looking really weird anyways._

Shitty (6:13 PM) - Hmph, I’ll forgive you bc you two are fucking adorbs

_Jack (6:15 PM) - Oh, I forgot to tell you. He found that one blog, about my butt._

Shitty (6:16 PM) - Oh maaan, what did he say??

_Jack (6:16 PM) - I’m not really sure. I think he complimented me about it, but I can’t really tell._

Shitty (6:17 PM) - Heh, do you think he saw a pic of your face or your butt first?

_Jack (6:18 PM) - ...I’m not sure._

Shitty (6:18 PM) - Man, I love you guys

Shitty (6:19 PM) - Oh shit, the prof is glaring at me, I prolly gotta go

_Jack (6:20 PM) - What? Shits, I told you before, you don’t have to text me back when you’re in class._

Shitty (6:21 PM) - What can I say, I choose you over Intl Business Law ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Jack (6:21 PM) - I’ll talk to you after your class._

Shitty (6:23 PM) - Love you too <3<3<3<3

***

Monday Morning

 

**Bitty (9:03 AM) - Good morning!**

_Jack (9:07 AM) - Good morning. Have you eaten yet?_

**Bitty (9:08 AM) - Ahh...No, not yet. I will though! Probably.**

_Jack (9:10 AM) - Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and if you play sports and practice regularly you need those calories._

**Bitty (9:10 AM) - Yes, mom ^^**

_Jack (9:12 AM) - Ha. You should take care of yourself though._

**Bitty (9:12 AM) - I know, thank you :)**

**Bitty (9:12 AM) - Quick question: blue, pink, or purple?**

_Jack (9:13 AM) - Purple maybe?_

**Bitty (9:13 AM) - Thanks!**

_Jack (9:13 AM) - Why?_

**Bitty (9:15 AM) - Ok, so, promise not to laugh or chirp me?**

_Jack (9:15 AM) - Of course, Bitty._

**Bitty (9:16 AM) - Sometimes I dress up Señor Bunny for certain occasions. Or, not dress up really, more like outfit.**

_Jack (9:16 AM) - Oh. So what are you outfitting him for?_

**Bitty (9:17 AM) - I thought he could help me get psyched for the game! But I didn’t have any Schooners merch, so I thought I might just have him wear a ribbon or something ^^**

_Jack (9:18 AM) - Glad to see both of you are excited._

**Bitty (9:18 AM) - Of course we are!! I’m actually gonna get to see you. Aren’t you excited?**

_Jack (9:19 AM) - Yeah, I am. Am I still gonna get a pie?_

**Bitty (9:19 AM) - Of course! Never let it be said that I would deny someone a pie.**

**Bitty (9:19 AM) - Is maple sugar crusted apple okay? I came across an amazing recipe a while back that I've been wanting to try.**

_Jack (9:20 AM) - Yeah. I’ve only had maple-apple pie once, so I’m looking forward to it_

**Bitty (9:20 AM) - Hey now, are you excited for me or my pies?**

_Jack (9:20 AM) - Can’t I be excited for both?_

**Bitty (9:21 AM) - Haha, oh, Jack. Of course you can, I’m just chirping you.**

**Bitty (9:21 AM) - Speaking of pies, I forgot to tell you, my cookies came out good!**

_Jack (9:22 AM) - Nice, though I didn’t expect much else haha_

**Bitty (9:22 AM) - Believe it or not, I do mess up some recipes ^^ though my Moo-Maw had me mass-producing sugar cookies with her since I was a toddler, so I’m pretty good with cookies!**

_Jack (9:22 AM) - That sounds like it was a lot of fun_

**Bitty (9:24 AM) - It always was! You know, my childhood wasn’t always exactly ideal, but there were a lot of really great moments.**

_Jack (9:25 AM) - I understand that feeling. I wasn’t the happiest kid, but I did have happy moments, and I’m happy with where I ended up._

**Bitty (9:25 AM) - Well of course you are, Mr. NHL Star ^^ I think my friend Ransom might faint when he sees you, by the way.**

_Jack (9:26 AM) - Oh really?_

**Bitty (9:26 AM) - Yep! He just about had a heart attack when I told him I knew you, though everyone else was pretty surprised too.**

_Jack (9:27 AM) - Are they excited?_

**Bitty (9:28 AM) - Excited is a bit of an understatement (￣ ￣|||) It should be a lot of fun though!**

_Jack (9:29 AM) - I’m glad. Oh, I have to get going to practice._

**Bitty (9:29 AM) - Alright! Lord, all those times you said you had work you meant practices and games, huh?**

_Jack (9:30 AM) - And the occasional PR event. Ha, I nearly messed up and said teammates more times than I can count_

**Bitty (9:30 AM) - Well, I still had no idea. Good luck at practice :D**

_Jack (9:30 AM) - Thanks. Good luck with school?_

**Bitty (9:32 AM) - ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ**

***

Tuesday Evening

 

_Jack (9:24 PM) - How was your day?_

**Bitty (9:25 PM) - Not bad! I had brunch with Lardo today, which was nice, and Johnson had the coaches cancel practice today. He said there was an important development in the plot coming up, and he didn't want me to be busy for it??**

**Bitty (9:26 PM) - And my speech went well today, that's about it! How about you (⌒▽⌒)☆**

_Jack (9:27 PM) - I'm glad your day was good, mine was good too._

_Jack (9:28 PM) - Hey, if it's okay, could we do the secret game?_

**Bitty (9:28 PM) - Oh, of course! Do you wanna call, or just text?**

_Jack (9:30 PM) - I'll call you if that's okay._

**Bitty (9:31 PM) - Sure!**

_[Calling Bitty…]_

**“Hey, Jack!”**

_“Hey, Bitty.”_

**“It's nice to hear your voice again! I mean, I know it hasn't been long or anything, but it's just nice.”**

_“Yeah, I know what you mean.”_

**“In just a couple days, I'll be able to hear your voice in person… Lord, it's hard to wrap my head around that. Oh, so, did you want to go first?”**

_“Yeah, it was my idea, after all. I, umm, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but, I feel like I have to say this. And it's less of a secret, and more of an offer. You...you said before, that we could have coffee at that, place, Annie's? Would you like to — I mean, if it's okay with you, I would really like to make that a date. What do you think? ...Bitty?”_

**“Oh! I'm so sorry, I kind of dropped my phone. You...really mean it?”**

_“Yeah I do. I really, really do.”_

**“Umm, well, here’s my secret then: I would really love to go on that date with you.”**

_“Good! Good, I’m glad.”_

**“I...don't know what to say. I feel like I should be babbling, but I'm just—ha, I'm so happy!”**

_“I think I might be getting ahead of myself, but, I really want to make this work. I really like you.”_

**“Maybe we can talk about it later, on our date?”**

_“Yeah, sounds good. I'll talk to you later, okay?”_

**“Okay.”**

_“Goodnight, Bitty.”_

**“Night, Mr. Zimmermann.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was able to put a smile on some of your faces :) A bit of a longer chapter for all of you. The next chapter will be the finale, which should be a lot of fun to write! Also, the recipe is a real recipe, though it might be better to look one up online if you want to actually make cookies.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm on tumblr [here](http://swawesomesamwell.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to talk ^^


End file.
